Crimson Ice
by FrozenAlchemist
Summary: In a fight he could never win, Toshiro Hitsugaya finds himself without a memory and severely injured in the world of the living in the care of NCIS.
1. The Beginning

Blood. So much blood. His hands reached down to his stomach to cover the gaping wound. There were too many. Him and Matsumoto could not handle the amount of enemies.

"_Taichou!_" He heard his lieutenant shout.

Suddenly everything around the young captain stopped. The frozen wings of Hyōrinmaru shattered and blood dripped from the newly acquired wound to the head. His white hair stained crimson, Toshiro Hitsugaya fell from the sky onto the cold, hard earth.

…

"You're late McGee," Ziva said while going through papers on her desk.

"Strange, McGeek is never late!" DiNozzo chimed in from his own desk.

"Sorry guys, I was up late last night and missed my alarm."

"What were you doing? Hitting on an Elf Queen online?"

Before McGee had a chance to reply, the team heard their boss' voice, "Grab your gear, we got a case."

…

"Petty Officer Mina Florez, age 36, divorced and now single."

"DiNozzo, photo the crime scene."

"Boss, I'd rather not." All the blood was getting to his head, DiNozzo wondered how this amount of blood was possible.

"Well someone has to. McGee is with the one who found the body and Ziva is looking around the crime scene. Guess who that leaves?

"Yes, boss."

…

Ziva wasn't affected by the blood, she had seen worse. Even though this was true, she still didn't want to be the one to photograph the scene. It was horrific, like a wild animal had torn apart the poor woman's body. The park that the body was located in was small and would not be a suited habitat for anything bigger than a fox. Ziva spotted a small trail of blood. The drops gradually got larger as she followed them. The agent took out her gun and held it at her side.

The bushes in front of her rustled in the wind. As her attention turned to the bush she noticed an extremely pale hand and with further inspection a white haired kid, covered in blood.

"Gibbs, you better see this!"

…

Toshiro Hitsugaya stood in the darkness. The only thing he could see was a mirror and atop that mirror sat his _Zanpakutō Shikai_, Hyōrinmaru. The ice dragon perched comfortably and stared at the white haired captain, his red beady eyes blank of emotion.

"What is this?"

His image flashed in the mirror. As it did so a light frost covered the glass. The boy in the reflection was a much younger version of Toshiro, before he became a soul reaper. The boy looked up at the slightly taller version of himself, his big turquoise eyes confused. Suddenly a long red slash appeared from his left shoulder down to his right hip bone. The boy screamed; a loud agonizing wail of pain. A large stab wound had injured the boy, a bleeding wound at the stomach. The young boy collapsed and blood formed at his right temple. Young Toshiro crumpled to the ground, his body resting in a warm pool of crimson. His large eyes stared at his current, older self. His lips formed the word _why? _but no sound came out.

"What is this!" The captain shouted.

The glass cracked. Fragments fell into the darkness and the young Toshiro shattered with the mirror.

"You lost yourself and now you'll be in oblivion. You must remember, for if you don't you may never." Hyōrinmaru's words cut into the white haired captain as he lost himself.

…

Gibb's and the team stood over a middle school student's body.

"He's alive." The female NCIS agent said.

"You sure? He looks…"

"Yes Tony, I am sure." Ziva replied slightly annoyed.

"Call an ambulance. And McGee?"

"Yes boss?"

"Stay with the kid."

Ziva phoned in an ambulance and left with the rest of the team. McGee stayed with the strange kid. He looked like a middle school student, or even an elementary school student. _How could this kid get involved? He looks terrible, _McGee thought. _I wonder how he got is hair so white…must have used a ton of bleach._

The middle school boy's hair was what stood out, it was sheer white. Not only that but he wore a black kimono and some sort of white covering. In one hand, closest to the bush and almost out of view, he held a decorated sword, stained with a deep crimson.

His injuries would certainly kill him if help didn't come soon. He had a large gash from his left shoulder to his right hip bone. There was a large stab wound to his stomach and a nasty bruise covered with blood at his temple.

_He almost looks like a character from a novel or game, _the NCIS agent thought.

Suddenly the body convulsed and his back arched. Blood gushed from the large wound across his torso and on the stomach. The air was filled with the agonizing scream from the boy, whose turquoise eyes were wide open. Bloody tears fell from his eyes and to the ground. He coughed and sputtered, chocking on his own blood as he screamed in pain worse than Hell.


	2. Perspective

"Think he's involved?" Tony said.

"He's just a child!" Ziva exclaimed.

"He's in pain and half dead, he's got to have some part in it." McGee pointed out.

"Think he did it?"

"No!" Ziva and McGee said simultaneously.

A nurse in pink scrubs put her finger to her lips in a silencing motion while other nurses looked in. The pink scrubbed nurse entered the hospital room and checked the IV connected to a white haired boy.

"How soon will he wake?" Said the female NCIS agent.

"He sustained a major head wound and most likely will not wake up for a couple days."

"What happened to him?"

"It looks like the kid was cut with a sword."

"What about the head?" Said the blue eyed team leader, Gibbs, with coffee in hand.

"Actually you might want to talk with a doctor. We aren't sure about the wound."

"What do you mean?"

Before DiNozzo could get an answer the white haired patient had awoke. As he tried to sit up the nurse gently pushed him down and checked his IV again.

"Please, you need to rest. Watch him," she said to the team, "I need to get his doctor." The nurse in pink scrubs scurried away.

"_Nani?_" He said in Japanese, confused.

Gibbs approached the boy cautiously, "_Konnichiwa, eigo wo hanase masu ka?" _(Hello, do you speak English?)

The Japanese, with an apparent English accent, registered inside the young boys head slowly. "C-correct."

"Who are you?" Tony said from behind Gibbs, his curiosity getting the better of him. Gibbs turned and glared at the senior NCIS agent.

"Can you tell me your name?" Gibbs said slowly.

"_Watashi…Watashi wa…" _He muttered, "I, I, don't know."

"It's like _Total Recall, _except weird kid version." Tony mused. Ziva shot him a _This is not the time, _look.

The nurse walked in with a doctor following close behind. "How long has he been up?"

"Just a few minutes," said the nurse.

The doctor motioned for the boy to sit up, in which he did but with great pain. The doctor took his small light and shined it in the boy's eyes, he got a proper response. The doctor checked his IV then took the middle school boys pulse.

"He's normal." He said in awe.

"I don't know who I am and you think that's normal?!" The boy said suddenly.

"Hey, the Doc didn't know."

The doctor turned to Tony, "He doesn't remember anything?"

Tony nodded. The doctor looked at the boy with sympathy mixed with pity.

"I'm going to ask you a series of questions, do your best to answer them," He said to the amnesiac boy.

"_Hai_," He replied.

"What is your name?"

"Don't know, might have started with a T."

"How old are you?"

"Older than you," the response was automatic like it was frequent.

"I highly doubt that," chuckled the doctor.

"Sure he doesn't have brain damage?" Laughed DiNozzo.

"Not funny, Tony." McGee said rolling his eyes.

The doctor cleared his throat and continued the questioning, "Are you Japanese?"

"Yes."

"Do you live in America, or are you visiting?"

"I…Don't know…"

The doctor looked at the kid and asked one more time, "Do you know your name?"

Toshiro Hitsugaya, the captain of the 10th division, a soul reaper, looked at his doctor "I don't know."

…

"There's nothing wrong with his skull or brain. It looks like some sort of trauma caused the amnesia."

"What about the wound to his head?" asked the Israeli agent.

"It looks like just a flesh wound, I tiny scratch compared to his other wounds. It would not have caused amnesia, or any serious damage in that matter."

…

The nurse in pink scrubs held two rolls of bandages, one in each hand. She was trying to change the damn kid's bandages but no, he had to be resistant.

"_Nani wo shiteru no! Yamete!" _(Don't touch me! Stop!)

She injected the stubborn kid with a sedative and waited. Waited. And waited. It had no effect on him. _What the in the hell?_ The nurse thought.

"Kid, hey! I'm trying to help. Hold still!"

The amnesia ridden Toshiro stopped resisting. She seemed to have good intentions but something inside him, call it instinct, told him to trust no one.

The nurse removed all his bandages and with seeing the wounds gasped. The bandage rolls fell from her hands to the floor and started unraveling.

"W-what is this?!"

…

His doctor stood over him closely examining the wounds. Confused he declared, "The wounds are healing, rapidly. Probably a month's worth of healing in the couple of days he's been here."

Doctors from all over the hospital to take a look at the rapid healing boy and that boy didn't like it. Something was wrong. No one was supposed to know. He knew this would happen…did he? No, it was only a feeling. _Trust no one._

…

"Ready?" Said McGee.

"Sure," the kid replied. He felt the need to protect something, a secret? Yes. A secret. There was something that these people shouldn't know. But was it?

McGee has given the boy _normal _clothes, instead of the clothes he was wearing. Anyway why would you want to wear blood stained clothes? He had given the boy a plain grey t-shirt and blue jeans. He looked like a normal middle school student. The boy still wore a bandage around his temple where the wound was. That was the only wound that was not healing, or at least not at the unusual rapid pace. When you looked at the wound in almost looked like a pentagram, but when McGee had brought it up Tony had shot the idea down, _You play too many video games!_ he had said.

There was an awkward silence in the car.

"So you're Japanese?"

"I guess. I understand it better than English."

"Are you Japanese American? Or just visiting?" McGee invested further.

"What are you doing? Interrogating me?"

"No, no. Just trying to, uh, make conversation."

"Well how would I even l know? I don't even know my own friggin' name!"

After that silence filled the car for the rest of the ride.

…

**Ichigo Kurosaki's House**

Rukia Kuchiki stood with Renji Abarai and Ichigo Kurosaki.

"We found Rangiku Matsumoto in Kyoto. She was injured pretty badly…" Rukia said.

"What happened?! Where's Toshiro? Is he with her?!" Ichigo pressed.

"We can't find him." Renji answered.

"Are we going to look at least? Matsumoto would want that, right?"

"Yes…"

"Will she look? Can she give information on what happened at least?"

Rukia hesitated before her expression hardened, "Ichigo, she has no memory."

"Amnesia? Her injuries were that bad?"

"Ichigo, the thing is, the thing is she healed quickly."

"So then what's the problem?" He asked exasperated.

Rukia and Renji exchanged glances before Renji replied, "The only wound left is a small bruise to the temple, no brain damaging injuries."

…

Karin Kurosaki, the younger sister of Ichigo, stood hunched by the door to Ichigo's bedroom. Her ear was pressed to the door listening closely.

Toshiro and she had played soccer just last week. What happened between then and now? Karin only hoped that Toshiro Hitsugaya was alive and would come back. Then she remembered.

_The sun was setting, casting its golden glow over the town._

_"That was fun, Toshiro! What would we do without you?" Karin joking hit his arm, a smile crossed her face._

_"What would you?" His tone was serious as he turned to Karin._

_Startled she replied, "W-what do you mean?"_

_"Never mind."_

_"No," she insisted, "Tell me."_

_"It's nothing," and with that Toshiro walked forward into the setting sun. His figure slowly disappeared and a cold wind brushed Karin's face. What did he mean?_

The door to Ichigo's room swung open, causing the nosy sister to fall to the ground.

"Ehhmmn…"


	3. A Small Problem

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews! Also thanks for the criticism and enthusiasm! I'm trying my best and will take in mind what you have to say and what has been said. Sorry for Toshiro (and/or others) being a little ooc. I'm not entirely sure how he would be without a memory so I'm seeing what works and what doesn't. I'll be sure to work on his characterization to be more accurate! – Also sorry for the typos, there aren't many but when I look back there's maybe one or two per chapter, I'll be sure to proof read better before I post again. There are things that I'll add in soon, and things I didn't even think about and will explain. I've been updating quickly because I have time and I do enjoy writing. I plan on updates at least 3-4 times a week (hopefully!) but as school progresses it may reduce. Anyways~ Thank you for reading, and enjoying!

…

Toshiro sat in an interrogation room. He was seated and had his arms resting on the cold metal table. Cold. The cold didn't bother him; in fact it was almost a comfort. Somewhere inside of him stirred a bought loneliness. He tried to inch into a memory, he felt like something was there. He knew there was something. There was a sharp pain in his head and the boy stared at the table. Why did it hurt to remember? The only thing he knew for sure was that something terrible happened to him.

…

Gibb's and his team looked through the one way glass.

"Are you positive he's Japanese?" McGee asked no one in particular.

"There is such a thing as colored contacts and bleach, McGee."

"It looks so _natural, _though."

"It's impossible. White hair and those eyes could not be natural," replied Ziva.

The interrogation room door suddenly swung open and Gibb's had entered the room.

"When did he…?" Tony started but didn't finish.

…

Gibb's sat across from the boy, his blue eyes staring into the strange color of the amnesiac. There was only silence. Minutes passed by and each said nothing.

"Let's start with your name," said Gibbs.

"Don't know."

"You sure about that?"

"Why would I lie?"

"In case you were involved, a witness or the perpetrator."

"Is that a common thing?"

"Not usually, but it sure as hell happens."

Silence.

"_Anatawa, Nihonjin desuka?"_ (Are you Japanese?)

"_Hai," _said the boy.

"Where in Japan are you from?"

"_Junrinan_ in the 1st District of West _Rukongai_," said the boy, suddenly aware of his heritage.

"There isn't such a place in Japan."

"Yes, there is. That's where I'm from. I lived there with Granny…" slowly bits and pieces were coming back. Yet it was only bits from long ago.

Gibb's sighed and stood abruptly, "Tell me when you're ready to tell the _truth."_

_…_

Rukia Kuchiki and Ichigo Kurosaki, along with the curious Karin Kurosaki, stood in front of Kisuke Urahara's shop.

"Why do we need to be here again?" Sighed Ichigo, not pleased to be at the shop.

"I need a _gigai_. I don't know if you've noticed but I'm still in soul form."

"Why would you need a _gigai_? You're just looking for Toshiro?" Karin questioned. Wouldn't things be easier in soul reaper form?

Rukia sighed, "Toshiro and Matsumoto were here last and apparently they needed _gigai._"

"What the hell could the two of them been doing?!" Ichigo sighed.

"That's and interesting question!" called the shop's owner, Kisuke Urahara.

Ichigo cringed while Rukia approached the senior soul reaper in the shop.

Little trinkets and random items littered the store. The real, soul reaper, items were in the back. Even though they were soul reapers Urahara kept the group in the front part of the store.

"I'm here for a _gigai."_

"Funny! Two lovely soul reapers the other week wanted the same thing! You must want the new product." Kisuke winked at Rukia and smiled deviously.

"What new product?" asked the orange haired soul reaper.

"Oops," said Kisuke innocently, "Well the new _gigai _are special! Supposed to be more realistic. Well, if you take out the super healing factors…"

"Wait," said Karin confused, "Don't soul reapers fight without their _gigai? _So why would they need to heal faster?"

Kisuke hesitated before replying, "Well, don't tell this to the two that came in last week, but apparently it's to make up for the certain…problem with the new versions."

"And what would that be?"

"Well it seems the souls get trapped in the _gigai _for a bit."

"How long is _a bit?" _

"Well let's just say years, for now."

…

"What do ya got Abby?" Entered Gibbs, followed by Tony and Ziva.

"Gah! Gibbs! I seriously need to get you a bell or something! Hey, where's McGee?"

"Getting the DNA from our mystery kid," answered Tony.

"When can I meet him?"

"Soon," Gibbs said, "Now, What do ya got?"

"Well that sword? It's a Japanese _katana,_ basically a historical Japanese sword. It's really cool Gibbs! McGee would love it, it's like something from an awesome video game!"

"What would a child do with such a sword?" asked the Israeli agent.

"Maybe he's into that thing, what is it? LARPing? McGeek would know,"

"It would have to be hardcore LARPing, Tony. This blade is real and extremely sharp," said Abby.

"What about the blood?"

"Well Gibbs, that's an excellent question! It's strange, it's not animal blood but nor is it human. Like it's half human, or even part human but not full human. Well what I mean is that the DNA itself contains part of human DNA but everything else I don't know. A lot of it is dead cells though, which is so weird."

"What do you mean by dead cells?" Questioned McGee as he walked in.

"McGee! McGee! I hear you have DNA for me? I would love that. Do you know what I would want even more?"

"A Caff-Pow!" Abby answered herself and looked at Gibbs.

"Abby, the dead cells?"

"Right! Well it's really dead tissue, it's strange really. It's like it shouldn't be there but it is,"

"What about the strange clothing?" asked Ziva.

"Good question! Well, the black robe is a kimono, and the white jacket like thing is called a _haori, _it's like a jacket for the cross on the back," Abby picked up the garment and turned it around to show the squad number, "That's the Japanese number ten. Why you would have the Japanese number ten on your back, I don't know," she paused a moment before turning to McGee, "Now hand over the DNA," she said with a smile.

McGee handed her the kid's blood, "Is it possible to see if that's his natural look?"

"What do ya mean?"

"Like if he's naturally white haired and has turquoise eyes."

"No one is born like that, this isn't a video game. He's probably in his rebellious stage in life, everyone goes through it."

…

"He needs a name."

"He isn't a dog, Abby."

"Yeah, yeah. He's a person, a nameless person. Everyone deserves a name though McGee."

Toshiro looked between the two confused. He had a name, he just couldn't remember it.

"Just call him kid," joked McGee.

"I'm not a kid." Toshiro replied quickly.

"He does that a lot."

"What?" asked the scientist.

"Talk about him being a kid and he insists on being older than he is."

"McGee, some grow up faster than others!" She turned to Toshiro, "I'll call you Ten."

"Why Ten?" asked McGee confused.

"Silly, it's on the _haori!"_

"_Haori _are for captains." The boy suddenly said.

"What?" McGee and Abby said simultaneously.

"Never mind." Toshiro found himself acting compulsively. He shouldn't act this way, he needed to be calm, cool. He needed to think. Slowly little things were coming back but only by vocal stimulus.

"Can I see what I was found with?"

"Sure!" Said a delighted Abby.

"Wait, what if he does something to it?"

"McGee, don't be a worry-wart. We'll both be here and there isn't much he could do," Abby found the _katana _and took it from the transparent evidence bag. The blue and green designs seemed to register within Toshiro. Familiarity, he liked the feeling. Something inside him warmed, he was glad. This was precious to him, why?

"Here," she said handing him the sword.

Toshiro grabbed the hilt and his hands fell into the familiar grooves. His eyes closed and he felt a rush of icy coldness.

"_You wield me again, do you?"_

Toshiro's flew open as he glanced around the room calmly.

"Did you by chance here something?" He asked.

McGee and Abby shook their heads, "Maybe it's a memory?" Abby suggested hopefully.

"_I am no memory. You dare wield me again? Why. What do you seek? There is no hope if you cannot remember on your own, do not lose yourself. Remember, Toshiro Hitsugaya. REMEMBER."_

His vision faded and he felt himself falling. It all seemed to happen in slow motion. His eyes widened as he gripped the sword harder than before. Why would he cling to such a weapon, especially at a time like this? It was dependable. As he fell he only watched the blade. It was trust worthy. How could a blade be trust worthy? Moments before he hit the lab's floor, ice crystals shot up the metal blade. They were beautiful. Flowers of ice framed the _katana_ for only a soon shattered leaving ice fragments on the ground. As the boy lost consciousness a name came to mind, Toshiro Hitsugaya.


	4. Again

"Gibbs! Gibbs!"

"What is it, Abby?"

"Well the place the boy said he came from? Nonexistent."

Gibbs gave her an, _I already knew that, _kind of look. "Go on."

"Also his hair and eyes? Completely normal. No dye, no contacts."

Gibbs nodded and turned to leave the lab but stopped when he heard Abby again,

"Hey Gibbs?" Her voice was hinted with worry.

"Yeah?"

"How is he? The kid?"

"Ducky says he's fine," and with that Gibbs walked away.

Abby sat in her lab chair and grabbed her enormous cup of Caff-Pow and took a long sip.

…

Toshiro found himself facing a familiar mirror, an irritation resonated inside him prompting him to say, "Not again."

The mirror showed not his reflection but a young girl. Her hand traced the mirror but her eyes stayed focused on Toshiro.

_Could she see me? Who is she? _He wondered.

The girl, who had dark grey eyes and black hair cropped to fit her face, looked very athletic. Her mouth parted and a whisper came out but he heard nothing. Suddenly realization hit her and she pounded on the glass. She seemed to be yelling but he couldn't hear her.

Toshiro stood there shocked. He knew this person but who was she?

A dragon made of ice slithered around her legs but the girl didn't notice.

"Hey," He said hesitantly and glanced down to her feet.

Noticing his sudden change the girl looked down and saw the ice at her feet. She didn't look afraid. The ice dragon, by the name of Hyōrinmaru stretched his wings and took flight over the girl.

The tom boyish girl grabbed her arms as her skin seemed to turn blue. She shivered violently and sunk to the ground.

"Oi, oi!" Toshiro yelled bending down by the mirror trying to reach her.

She smiled and looked up and the confused captain.

"It's ok, you're ok." Ice climbed up the young girl yet her delicate smile still held. The girl in the mirror stopped breathing.

"Remember." Her voice echoed as the mirror shattered, scattering ice fragments across the dark surroundings.

…

Karin Kurosaki woke with a violent start. Her blankets were thrown across the room and the window still open, causing the curtains to flutter in the cold wind. She looked at her pale hands and realized they almost looked blue.

"Toshiro…" She whispered.

…

"Toshiro. Toshiro Hitsugaya," He said to the older man with a bow tie.

"Pleasure to meet you Toshiro, I am Ducky. I see with that accent that you are Japanese? I went to Japan once for a sort of medical convention it was very interesting. I happened upon a case-"

"That's great but I'll need to take the kid," said Tony from the morgue entrance.

"Oh, alright, but first," Ducky said gesturing to Toshiro, "This is Toshiro Hitsugaya." Then gesturing to Tony, "And Toshiro, this is Tony DiNozzo."

"Address me as Hitsugaya."

"And me by DiNozzo."

The two stared at each other for a second before Toshiro jumped down from the autopsy table he had been sitting on.

Toshiro by now still only knew where he came from, very specific and not the entire picture though, but now he also knew his name.

"So kid, how old are ya?" Tony asked.

"I'm not a kid," replied Toshiro. He was older than most and he knew that for sure. What he didn't know was why he was so small, if he was really older than everyone he thought he was.

"Whatever. Maybe I'd believe you if you were Zac Effron in _17 Again_, but you're too young."

"What?"

"Never mind, kid."

Still anger stirred at the lowly word, but he stayed neutral.

…

"Here we are."

"Not again," sighed Toshiro.

Tony opened the door to the interrogation room and an agent, different from the older one than before, sat in the chair. Tony led the boy to his chair across from the agent while DiNozzo stood behind the sitting agent.

"Took you long enough, Tony."

"Hey I had to listen to Ducky's story," DiNozzo shrugged.

"You never listen,"

"Well, you got me there, McGee," Tony sighed sarcastically.

McGee looked at the white haired boy. The whole team had been surprised to find out that these were his natural features. Ziva had insisted there must have been a mistake, but when had Abby ever made one that big?

"So, what's your name?"

Toshiro glanced at DiNozzo before replying, "Hitsugaya, Toshiro."

"And, Hitsugaya?" McGee stumbled, trying to pronounce the Japanese name right, "Where are you from?"

"Japan."

"Where in Japan?"

The young captain didn't speak again. He knew that they would accuse him of lying but he knew that he was telling the truth.

Tony slammed his hands on the table in an attempt to scare the boy, but he didn't even flinch.

"Moving on," McGee said as he gave a small glare of annoyance towards Tony, "How did you get your injuries?"

Toshiro didn't speak but rubbed his head.

"Did you know the victim?"

Toshiro noticed that the table wasn't empty but there was a brown folder on it. McGee opened the folder and took out a photo of the victim, the photo on her driver's license.

She was darker skinned and had light brown curly hair. She smiled wide and looked happy.

"Victim?"

"She's dead," replied Tony.

"I'm sorry," Hitsugaya said.

"We didn't know her, but it is tragic. Did you know her?"

Hitsugaya shook his head slowly, "No."

"You had similar injuries," said Tony, wanting answers.

"That doesn't mean I knew her," seeing the skeptical looks he added, "I didn't kill her either."

"We didn't say that you did," replied McGee.

"But you were getting there."

"True," said DiNozzo.

"Tony…" sighed McGee.

"What I was fighting was much worse," Toshiro slipped. He didn't even know what he had to fight but a feeling told him that it was ten times worse.

"Worse than this?" said Tony, seeming to take over the interrogation, took out the bloody crime scene photos. McGee momentarily closed his eyes but opened them slowly.

Toshiro didn't even flinch. He knew he had seen worse.

…

Tony and McGee joined Gibbs on the opposite side of the glass.

"Duck?" Gibbs questioned, wanting an opinion from the psychologist.

"He's seen a lot, Jethro. He has no reaction to that level of violence, meaning he's been desensitized. At that level it's hard to say what kind of trauma did it but when examining his body I noticed a significant level of scarring. I'd say he was abused, in a gang of sorts, or even a child soldier."

"Poor kid," said Ziva shaking her head.

"His involvement?" Asked Gibbs.

"With the level of psychological trauma it is possible he could have done it. Yet with the wounds he sustained it is most likely he was a witness or even that he knew the perpetrator."

There was a knock and the gothic forensic scientist poked her head into the room.

"Hey guys!"

"Abby, what is it?"

"I checked the database about the strange kid, cause I figured you would want me to at some point. Anyways he doesn't exist. Toshiro Hitsugaya doesn't exist in any database. Not even the Japanese ones."

…

"I _saw _him though!" sighed an angry Karin Kurosaki.

"It was just a dream," replied her older brother.

"He didn't know who I was!"

"Well you probably just put what you heard about Matsumoto's amnesia to him," suggested Renji.

"Wait," said Rukia. "If you were the last human he was with before he lost his memory his _reiatsu _may be trying to subconsciously reach you, and with your heightened spiritual abilities it could form the dream, connecting you two."


	5. Memory

"How can you _not exist?" _

"It's a fake name, McGee."

Their blue-eyed boss stared at the kid through the glass, his thoughts were organized but the information he had was scattered and imprecise.

McGee, a novelist, gamer, and NCIS agent looked through the glass. This kid was too mysterious. Nothing fit together right. He was seemingly otherworldly. Toshiro Hitsugaya didn't fit. Not just because he was Japanese but there was other factors. His hair, his eyes, the way he acted, and even the clothes that they had found him in.

Ziva, the Israeli, previously Mossad agent, watched the strange kid. He didn't flinch at any of the crime scene photos, like it was all normal. What kind of battles could he possibly have gone through?

Finally Tony DiNozzo skeptically looked at the strange boy. He was hiding something, and he knew it. This kid had seen action, that was obvious from a psychological view, but what exactly had he seen? What had he been through? The white haired kid seemed to act like he was above everyone, like he had a certain rank. One thing was for sure, he wasn't from around here, the United States, or seemingly Japan.

…

Toshiro Hitsugaya frowned at the glass. He sensed eyes on him.

_Of course they're looking at you; you're the stigma in their investigation._

"What?" Toshiro glanced around nervously. He was hearing voices.

_I'm not just a voice. You could say, a partner._

"You're…" said the young captain, recognizing the ice dragon's voice. He didn't know how he knew this being or even if it's existence was real or just a figment of his imagination.

_Of course I'm real._

"How can I know for sure?"

_Find me._

"How?"

_Remember._

The cold voice of the dragon vanished. Toshiro Hitsugaya suddenly felt alone, like he had lost something very important to him.

Gibbs entered the small interrogation room with evidence bags in hand. Curiously he stared at the boy, wondering if he needed medical attention, "Who ya talking to?"

"Huh?"

"You hurt anywhere?"

"No."

"Alright," Gibbs replied as he sat across from the boy, setting the evidence bags on the table. When Abby had popped in earlier she had given the bags to Gibbs, as he had requested. In one bag there was a black kimono heavily tainted red. The other had his _haori _which was also tainted red from his blood loss. In the last bag was his _katana. _

First Gibbs pushed the black clothing towards the boy, "Recognize this?"

Hitsugaya stared at it for a second before a memory flashed before him. He was with a taller woman with orange hair. She had a large bust and was leaning down to him.

"You can't keep doing that! She's cold," the woman said, gesturing to the older woman in bed. She looked pale and was shivering slightly.

The young Hitsugaya, before he became a soul reaper, looked up at his senior,

"You're leaking your _reiatsu,"_ she said. Moments later she said to him, "Become a Soul Reaper."

Hitsugaya snapped back into reality and slowly started to process his reality. His past flooded back. He was dead. A soul. He lived with Granny in _Junrinan_, the 1st District of West _Rukongai_. Matsumoto Rangiku had asked him to become a Soul Reaper. Toshiro Hitsugaya was the young genius of Shin'ō Academy. That was as far as his memory reached. Suddenly it came to a painstaking halt.

Toshiro grabbed his forehead and resting his arm on the table. He rubbed his temples and closed his eyes to think. He must have graduated the academy; it felt like ages ago that he had. He couldn't remember his _zanpakutō. _He couldn't remember which division he was put into. He didn't know what he was ranked. If he graduated he must have a _zanpakutō_, and he must belong to a division. He must have been sent here on a mission and it went wrong.

"Kid, you alright?" asked a concerned Gibbs.

"Whatever crime that was committed I didn't do it. You're wasting your time on me."

Gibbs hid his shock. The boy suddenly seemed different, "Is your memory back?"

Toshiro debated what to say. It would be easy to feign innocence but at some point he would slip, "Just about the past, nothing important to you."

"Why were you wearing a black kimono?" The NCIS agent asked.

"Don't know."

Gibbs sighed and pulled out the _haori _with the number ten showing.

Toshiro internally gasped, but didn't let any recognition show.

He had passed Matsumoto is ranking, she was his lieutenant now. He was a captain, _the _captain of the 10th division. More memories flooded him. Toshiro remembered succeeding Shiba Isshin as the head of Division 10. Toshiro remembered being the 3rd seat and when everything started. When he reported the death of a _Shinigami_, and when two more deaths came. Toshiro remembered when Isshin left for the human world, leaving him and Matsumoto behind. Soon after that he became one of the youngest captains.

_Finally, _hissed the voice of Hyōrinmaru.

Hitsugaya was staring blankly at the older NCIS agent, unaware of his surroundings as he had been struck with memories.

"Think he's ok?" Whispered DiNozzo.

Ziva, Tony, and McGee had all entered the room when the boy had suddenly tensed and froze up.

"He is fine, Tony. I think he is just remembering," Ziva whispered back.

"Why are you whispering?" Asked an annoyed Gibbs.

"No reason boss."

Snapping out of his trance Hitsugaya asked, "Have you seen or heard of a Rangiku Matsumoto?"

…

"So, it would only work while we are both sleeping?" asked Karin Kurosaki.

"If that's what it even was…" said a skeptical Renji.

"Yes," said a more hopeful Rukia.

"What were you too even doing?" Questioned the older Kurosaki.

Karin flustered, "It was only soccer! We were down a player!"

"So what now? We just wait?" Renji asked, ending the Kurosaki's conversation, they could discuss such things later.

"Wait until night,"

"What if he's not there though?"

"What do ya mean?" Renji asked.

"He seemed far away…away from Japan."

Rukia thought a moment. "Matsumoto was in Kyoto, so it's highly possible he could be elsewhere. But why would the two be separated so far?"

…

Hitsugaya was given blankets and a pillow. That was all the NCIS agents had given him to sleep with. They had left him in the interrogation room but had taken everything with them. Including all their 'evidence,' which meant his Hyōrinmaru, was gone.

It was about six o'clock, seemingly early for sleep but the tired captain took advantage of the extra time.

It was not an ordinary dream as he found himself on a soccer field. He stood uselessly in the center and as the soccer ball flew by Karin Kurosaki followed. She stopped mid-run and turned around.

"Toshiro-kun!"

"Hitsugaya-_san," _he corrected, titles were important to him.

"Toshiro, where are you?"

Toshiro stopped a moment and took a good look at the younger Kurosaki. Worry hinted her features and she look somewhat exhausted. Hitsugaya frowned and replied, "Some place called NCIS headquarters."

"NCIS?" She questioned, unfamiliar with the acronym.

"Some naval organization that investigates crime, I believe in Washington D.C."

"America?! How on Earth did you get there?"

"Still not sure. How are you even here?" He questioned, confused on how she was able to travel consciousness.

"Rukia explained it as your _reiatsu _attached to me or something and because of my spiritual abilities this was possible."

Hitsugaya frowned, he needed to talk with another soul reaper. Gibbs, as the NCIS agents called him, said that no one has heard from Matsumoto, maybe Kurosaki had.

"Have you heard from Matsumoto?"

Karin paused before carefully replying, "She was in a nasty fight and doesn't remember anything, much like you were before. Can you really not remember what happened?"

"It's strange." He mused, thinking about what could cause this.

…

"Gibbs! You'll never believe this, or well you might! Anyways the name that Toshiro had given us? That person doesn't exist. You think his memory is messed up?"

"Thanks Abbs," Gibbs handed her the large Caff-Pow and stalked off, ignoring her last question. This whole case was a scattered mess. The boy was getting them nowhere. Suddenly Gibbs heard Abby scream, her voice hinted with terror but mostly confusion. Abby was silent a moment and Gibb's picked up his vibrating phone.

"Abbs?"

"You better get back here."

Abby, who had taken the sword from the evidence bag to do further testing, stared at the table on which it sat. Ice spread from the blade, covering half the table.

…

Toshiro Hitsugaya woke from the dream with a start. He was getting a bad feeling. The ominous feeling of a Hollow approached.

…

Karin Kurosaki woke from the dream. Slowly she sat up and looked at her brother. He slept in a chair, his head hanging low in sleep. She wrapped her arms around herself. Toshiro Hitsugaya was in America.

…

Back in the _Seireitei_ Rangiku Matsumoto, lieutenant of the 10th division, woke up from a long sleep.

...

**Author's Note:**

_I looked up the time difference between Japan and the U.S. If it's 6:00 in the evening here then it would be about 8:00 in the morning in Japan._

_Also thanks for reading and sticking with it! Much appreciated :3 This is my first time writing a fan fic and so far I believe it's going well! Anyways, review! Your opinions and suggestions are welcome, anything to improve the story! I do update frequently, mainly because I absolutely love writing (whether I'm any good or not). If it's preferred I can update less frequently. Instead of multiple times a week I can reduce it down to one. What ever works! _


	6. Fresh Blood

_Toshiro, there may be a problem._

Toshiro sighed. He had felt his _reiatsu _building up, this _gigai _couldn't control the strength of the energy very well.

_I channeled the energy, but I'm afraid the woman saw it._

'Don't worry,' he thought to Hyōrinmaru, 'It had to happen at some point, just be glad it wasn't worse.'

…

Gibbs and his team starred at the strange weapon lying on the ice covered table. The ice sparkled in the sun that filtered through the labs windows. It seemed to breathe, to live. The ice was beautiful.

"How is this possible?!" Exclaimed the Israeli NCIS agent.

"Could there have been any chemicals on the blade?"

Abby thought a moment before replying, "Well it would have come up on any tests. I tested for any chemicals, they would have shown up at some point! Anyway scientifically it doesn't fit most chemicals. The freezing point is usually very low, definitely not at room temperature."

"DiNozzo?"

"Yes, boss?"

"Go and get the kid,"

…

Toshiro stood in the lab. He was, in fact, worried about how to explain this. What worried the captain more was the presence of a hollow but, it wasn't just one. It felt like many of them. They were away from the building but close enough for the soul reaper to sense it.

"How'd you do it?" Abby asked him, more excited than anything, "It's amazing really! Chemicals? A gas? Is there something within the metal?"

"Sorta." He muttered under his breath, replying to the last question.

"What?"

"Nothing. You wouldn't understand," replied Toshiro.

"She's the best scientist I know, try it." A confident Gibbs replied.

"Does she know what happens after one dies?"

…

"I know where Toshiro is!" Karin said to the group of soul reapers in her bedroom.

"How?" Rukia cocked her head to the side, interested in how the young Kurosaki knew such a thing.

Karin frowned, hoping for the _where? _question rather than the how.

"He regained his memory and was able to tell me."

"Where is he then?" Abarai asked.

"America. He's in some place called NCIS in Washington DC."

"That's a government organization," mused Rukia.

"Why would he be there?" Ichigo asked, confused. Why would an American agency have the young captain? Did Toshiro do something illegal when he was without his memory?

Karin frowned, "I don't know."

A slight breeze blew through the open window and with it a dark butterfly. The creature found its way to Rukia. The Hell butterfly delivered its message before leaving the way it came.

"Rangiku Matsumoto is awake," she said quietly, a bit louder she continued, "the medical division was able to successfully remove the defective _gigai _from her soul without damage. The Soul Society is requesting our return to investigate her, whether she remembers or not."

There was a strange silence. The room filled with a mixture of feelings, Karin spoke first, "What about Toshiro?"

"I can go get him, I'm sure Urahara could help me get there," said the elder Kurosaki.

"No,"

"Why?" Karin cut the female soul reaper off.

"No, go commercially." Rukia finished. Glancing at Karin she added, "And take your sister."

Both Kurosaki's looked shocked.

"Commercially?"

"Me going too?" Not that Karin was disappointed, rather she was extremely happy she would get to go. She was more shocked that Rukia had included her.

Rukia looked at the siblings, then started to explain, "If Captain Hitsugaya is in the care of an American government agency you have to be solid. If you just randomly appear in the country what would they think? No record of any flight or ship? That would make them suspicious of you. Karin should go because it seems that Captain Hitsugaya's _reiatsu _is somehow connected to her. Also it would less suspicious."

Rukia and Renji took off for the Soul Society, leaving the Kurosaki siblings to their own mission.

"How will we convince dad?"

Their father, a retired soul reaper, was fully aware of the situation. He didn't let his children know though. He didn't necessarily agree with Karin going along with Ichigo but he saw the small importance of it. Their father had a bad feeling about letting his daughter go, but pushed it aside. He must be worrying too much.

…

"I should have flown Business Class. I can't stand the lack of room! These seats are very uncomfortable! They need better food. Not to mention a better in-flight entertainment. This airline is crap, I should fly differently." The old lady across the aisle complained the whole flight. It was her overhead luggage that had knocked Ichigo's out. Halfway through the long flight he was about to say, or do, something to the lady. He would have if it weren't for his sister.

The two practically ran off the plane. The hurry caused Ichigo to forget his overhead luggage, in which he wouldn't remember he had forgotten it until later.

A yellow car approached the siblings and a middle-eastern driver looked them up and down. "Where to?" He said with a heavy Indian accent.

"_Nani?" _Karin asked, confused about the man's English.

Ichigo turned to his sister and said in Japanese, "He wants to know where to,"

"Where to what?" She asked, confused.

Ichigo turned to the driver, his English better than his younger sisters, "A…place titled…NCIS?"

The Indian man nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, yes, I know where that is."

...

"There are many theories for each religion and each person," Ziva replied.

"But it isn't known," said the white haired kid.

"Seriously though," Abby cut in, "how? And how does your question have anything to do with the sword?"

_You're going to have to do something, at some point, _the ice dragon spoke.

'Let me think,' said the young captain to the dragon.

"Kid?"

"Captain," he replied on instinct.

Before the conversation could continue Gibbs phone vibrated. When he answered his face changed, he looked slightly curious but mostly confused. Of course it was a look that his team didn't detect, but the young captain recognized it.

"We've got a victim,"

"Victim? Not a body?"

"Yes, Dinozzo, a victim. In the same park that we found this kid."

Toshiro frowned. Not only did he no longer detect the hollows, but he also sensed the presence of two different Kurosaki's, but one was very faint.

…

"Karin! Karin!"

Karin heard Ichi-nee calling to her. She hurt, she hurt all over. She felt a warm stickiness coming from the back of her head. Blood? Was it blood?

Karin Kurosaki felt the darkness surround her, gently bringing her into oblivion.

...

**Author's Note:**

_It's me again! Anyways~ any advice for the next chapter? Should Karin live through it? Or will she end up in the Soul Society? Feel free to leave your opinion! I'm sorry if the chapter was a little boring or if it was a little jumpy between scenes. I had written this chapter a bit ago but lost it, stupid MacBook. I was actually happy with the chapter and then I lost it. Oof. _


	7. Hollow

**Author's Note:**

_Sorry for the confusion on the last part of the previous chapter. I lost a chunk of it so I published what I had, I will explain further in the way of a flash back._

…

**Flash Back – Kurosaki's in the Cab**

The both felt it, Ichigo a fraction of a second before his younger sister. The ominous feeling that sunk to the bottom of his stomach, he knew it was a hollow, not just one. It was hard for him to pin point the exact amount but at a guess he was to say around three to four. Why were there this many hollows? Ichigo didn't think that America had a large amount of hollows in general, or even this amount in a single city. The people here didn't have that strong of spiritual abilities. A thought dawned on the strawberry soul reaper. The uncontrolled _reiatsu_ of a power captain may do the trick. But also, with his and Karin's arrival, their spiritual energy was bound to attract the hollows. In a place where large amounts of spiritual pressure are rare, anyone with this level of energy is bound to attract the hungry hollow.

Karin was staring out her window when she felt it, the terrifying pressure that wanted to make her hide. A monster, a hollow.

"Ichi-nii," she said, worry crossing her face.

"Stop the car," Ichigo said to the driver.

"Not there yet," said the stubborn driver who reluctantly stopped the car.

Ichigo searched for his luggage to pull out some US dollars to pay the man.

"Damn it!" He cursed in Japanese, noticing he didn't have any luggage.

"What?" Karin replied in Japanese. The driver was looking back at the siblings now, seeming to sense something was amiss.

"My luggage, with all the converted money. It's still at the airport. I musta forgot it!"

The looming terror of the hollows approached and Karin could see the disfigured white mask of one, and the horns of another. She searched her own pockets only finding about twenty dollars in Yen.

"Here." She shoved the money to the cab driver. He looked at it like it was a bug, "I don't accept foreign money," he said with disdain.

Ichigo conjured a lie, "It's about one hundred dollars converted," Of course it wasn't even close, but the driver didn't know that. Ichigo continued, "I'm sorry, but I forgot my luggage and this is all we have. Not sure of the price but this should do?"

The cab driver nodded, the fair wasn't close to being worth one hundred dollars at the moment, he figured he could keep the extra, "Sure sure. I'll make exception for you."

Karin and Ichigo jumped from the cab just in time to see the third hollow's mask. The first hollow was pitch black and hunched over. It walked on four legs with long claws. Its mask was shaped in a tight oval with circular eye holes, in which faded yellow eyes were visible. The second hollow stood on two legs and had a triangular pointed face. Along its back was an armadillo-like shell that turned into a long tail, with a sharp end. The last hollow had eight legs, just like a spider. It had a humanoid mask with long, pointed teeth. Its legs had sharp ends, like the creature was walking on needles, those needles being its legs. It had a long thin neck that slightly expanded to a short, plump body.

Karin stood in awe at the creatures, they terrified her yet there was an acute interest in the beings.

"Karin, run into that park over there!"

Karin nodded at her brothers words. She stood behind the nearest tree, both her hands clutching the trees rough bark. She watched as the three creatures neared her brother. Suddenly his human body dropped, falling onto the road, but a soul reaper stood. His black kimono rustled in the wind and he took out the large sword, _Zangetsu._

Karin watched her brother but also the hollows. The first seemed animalistic, almost stupid. It didn't walk straight and often ran into parked cars. The second cold walk straight at least, but it seemed to be focused on one thing, spiritual pressure. The creature must have been derived from it for very long, as its tiny yellow eyes focused on nothing more that the teen in front of it. The third being was different. It held itself back, coldly watching the two hollows in front. The cold hollow, with the skull like face, was careful. It didn't disrupt the human town around it. It had intelligence.

The first two hollows were only focused on the soul reaper in front of them, but the third being was aware of the girl with strong spiritual pressure.

To the people of DC it felt as if a rather large earthquake. There was a large rumbling sound, the epicenter where the hollows where. People ran for cover, trying to get safe in case the quake got worse, in which it soon would.

The first hollow lunged claws first towards Ichigo, but in a single slice the creature was gone in a pitiful moment. The second, armored, hollow stopped a moment and watched his predecessor vanish before him.

The armored hollow ran head first at the soul reaper then formed a ball with its body, wrapping its long tail inside. Ichigo held the hilt of the_ zanpakutō _tightly as he felt the pressure of the rolling hollow against the blade. He held firm but the hollow pushed him backwards, behind Karin's hiding spot in the park.

The third, calculating, hollow with some sort of intelligence, was searching for the girl within the trees. Her spiritual pressure was strong; it was easy to pinpoint the victim. While the lowly hollow wore down the soul reaper, the more advanced one aimed for the easy victim.

Karin was distracted; she was watching her brothers fight. She knew her brother could handle these hollows no problem.

The hollow Ichigo was fighting unraveled itself and circled the soul reaper. Instead of standing on its two hind legs it now stood on all four, much like the first hollow had. This hollows arms were short though, shifting its whole body forward, and its tail upward. The hollow snarled as it circled the soul reaper, waiting for his move. The hollows hole seemed to be through its throat, or where its throat might usually be.

Ichigo leaped into the air and held his blade down, and his hilt upwards. The armadillo like hollow reared on its two hind legs and howled jumping at the soul reaper. Ichigo brought his bade down onto the top of the hollows head and turned the blade, continuing downwards, slicing the hollows mask in half.

Karin leapt back from the tree in front of her in surprise as it was cut in half, as were the trees to either side of it.

"W-what?" she muttered, and then she noticed the humanoid mask of the hollow staring through the trees.

"Heeeeeeeere girlie," it hissed, scanning for Karin, craving the girls spiritual pressure.

Karin ran in the direction of her brother, weaving in between the trees, hoping to lose the hollow. Karin knew the hollow wouldn't lose her, she only hoped she reached her brother.

The hollow held its front two legs like a mantis, bent at a joint the sharp tips hanging down. It used these legs to slice the trees behind the running Kurosaki. She was used to running, it was important in soccer, but the hollow was larger, faster. It was gaining and finally Karin felt the ground below her leave.

"Ichigo!" She shouted, wondering why she hadn't shouted was coursing through her veins as shock finally hit.

The hollows pointed limbs had finally knocked Karin down. She was briefly lifted into the air before her head hit the tree in front of her. She felt the harsh bark scrape the side of her face and briefly a thin warmness.

Hearing his sister in distress immediately got the soul reapers attention. In a hurry he flash stepped to the attacking hollow. The hollow's face contorted, showing emotion. Anger? Irritation? He ignored the hollows emotion and attacked from above.

The hollow put its sharp, weapon, legs together, as if the creature were to wield duo swords. Ichigo's sword and the two sharp extremities of the hollow clashed. The hollow hissed in annoyance and forced the soul reaper to the ground. A looming cross of a weapon hovered over him as his sword was his shield. In a moment the fight was over.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" He shouted as he released his sword from the hollows pressure and took a quick step forward. The hollow's eyes grew wide in shock, with a long hiss the hollow disappeared, it's yellow eyes seemed to stare at the soul reaper the whole time.

Forgetting the hollow Ichigo ran to his sister.

"Karin! Karin!" While running the hollow had thrown her forward and somehow in the air she had managed to turn herself to the side, because of that she lessened the damage done. There was a couple of scrapes to her face, but nothing serious. What Ichigo worried about was the wound bleeding from her head. He took his sister in his arms and ran into the street.

"Anyone?! Anyone!" He yelled.

As the earthquake was over people started venturing from their homes. An older man, probably in his late thirties, early forties, heard the yelling. He saw an orange headed teen holding a bleeding, raven haired girl. The man dialed 911, and rushed down to the two.

Ichigo, in the wake of everything, was able to return to his human form. Even in a state of panic he knew that being practically invisible wouldn't do any good.

…

Tony and Ziva took one car while Gibbs, McGee, and Toshiro took another to the hospital.

"Why do we need to take the kid?" DiNozzo questioned aloud. Tony didn't usually have time to think, usually because he was distracted by Ziva's driving, but the streets were vacant making the Israeli's driving less of a life or death kind of thing.

"He might identify the victim." Ziva replied.

"Yeah, ok. But there was just an earthquake, couldn't she somehow have been injured in that?"

"She's Japanese too, Tony."

"Maybe it's a _Wizard of Oz _thing, except a Japanese version. I hear there are a lot of earthquakes in Japan."

"Wizard? Oz?"

DiNozzo sighed, "There's no place like home."

"What are you talking about?"

…

Ichigo sat in a cushioned chair next to his sister's hospital bed. The room had the normal smell of sterilization that hospitals seemed to come with. The room's color scheme was a consistent two colors: white and grey. Karin had a heart monitor and IV, that was about all she was hooked up to. There was a large, single bandage covering the wound to the back of her head. Bandages were wrapped around the scraped side of her face, covering her eye. The doctors had told the elder Kurosaki his sister wound be fine as long as there weren't any infections.

Ichigo stood abruptly as a female entered the room. She held up a badge, "NCIS, I'm agent David, and this is agent DiNozzo," she said gesturing to the tall, brunette man beside her. Ichigo noticed a taller, grey haired man standing behind her, and another agent next to him. What Ichigo did not notice was the tiny captain hidden from sight behind the wall of NCIS agents.

Noticing the wandering eyes of the orange haired teen Ziva continued introductions, "That is agent McGee," she said gesturing to the man with an almost childlike face. He smiled and nodded at his name, "This is our boss, Gibbs." The Israeli finished.

Ichigo sensed another presence but didn't delve into it. He noticed how the older agent analyzed him.

"I understand that this is your sister?" Tony asked.

"Yes," he answered bluntly, unsure whether to trust the army of agents who had appeared in his sister's room, "and what do you want with her?"

Toshiro Hitsugaya recognized the voice of the substitute soul reaper. Pushing through the wall of agents he confronted the soul reaper.

"Kurosaki?" He asked surprised.

"Toshiro-kun!"

"Hitsugaya- _taichou," _he had earned that title.

Toshiro, realization suddenly hitting him, turned to the hospital bed. Suddenly his heart dropped as he recognized the small, athletic features of a raven haired Kurosaki.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, is this?"

Ichigo's hands turned to fists as his head fell, "_I shouldn't have brought her here," _he switched to Japanese.

"_Kurosaki, what happened?"_ The captain replied in Japanese. He didn't need an explanation though, the hollows, "_hollows?"_

Ichigo only dipped his head further down, trying to hide the shame that he felt.

Gibbs was able to follow the conversation, but his subordinates couldn't.

DiNozzo turned to McGee, "Hey what'd they say?" He whispered.

"How should I know?"

DiNozzo shrugged.

Gibbs put his hand on the shoulder of the small captain, "You know these two?"

Toshiro sighed, a long, deep sigh.

Switching back to English Ichigo lifted his head, "Why do you want to know? What do you want with Karin?"

"There was an attack in that same park, except the victim did not survive. We also found him," Ziva gestured to the captain, "in the park."

"Karin wasn't involved in anything. We just got in the country today."

Hitsugaya gave the substitute soul reaper a questioning look but Ichigo took no notice.

"How did your sister get those injuries?" Ziva asked.

DiNozzo lightly elbowed McGee, "Twenty questions is more fun when we all get to pitch in," DiNozzo chuckled at his own joke, while McGee rolled his eyes and replied, "Not the time, Tony,"

Ichigo looked at the captain, asking silently if these agents knew anything. Histugaya's stoic reply was a 'no.'

"During the earthquake she tripped, and hit her head on a tree."

None of the NCIS agents believed him but let it go as the girl stirred. Gibbs knew that 'tripping' would not cause this serious of a wound.

"Ichi-nee?"

The young girl sat up in bed, and gently touched the back of her head. Karin felt the bandages and winced as she felt the ever so light pressure of her own fingers.

Everyone's attention was on the girl and she didn't know who half the people here were. Karin's eyes found her brother first, his face was tainted with worry, and she knew that her brother would blame himself. He had no reason to, if only she had hidden better or ran faster. Then her eyes found a certain captain with turquoise eyes and white hair.

"Toshiro-kun!" Her face lit up, in her own disaster they had found him.

"Kurosaki-san," he didn't fix that small mistake she made. Somehow it felt right, at the moment, "_how are you feeling?" _He switched to Japanese.

There was a small sigh of relief as she felt more comfortable speaking her native language, "_fine, a little sore though. Nothing that won't heal!" _Karin smiled, it was more like a lopsided grin.

"Karin, we have a few questions for you and your brother, would you mind coming with us?"

Karin looked at the man who spoke, he had brilliant blue eyes and grey, aging, hair. She frowned not quite understanding what he said. She looked to her brother for a translation.

Ichigo was not happy with what the agent had said but translated it for his sister.

Karin sighed and nodded, leaping out of the hospital bed. The whole room seemed to gasp as she did, no one thought she was ready to be mobile.

She sighed and smiled at the room, slightly amused at the collective shock. Ichigo handed his sister her clothes and after changing in the hospital rooms bathroom the young Kurosaki was ready.

DiNozzo and Ichigo went to check Karin out and listened to the nurse, "She should be fine, keep the bandages on for a day or two then make sure to change them, if there's pain or swelling make sure to come back in. Next week she should come back for a follow up."

"Got all that, Carrot Top?" DiNozzo asked.

"Yes, but I'm more of a Strawberry."


	8. Sight

DiNozzo and Ziva filled the front of the car while Karin and Hitsugaya sat behind them. Ichigo had protested the idea of being separated from his injured sister but reluctantly agreed to it. He didn't want to attract the unneeded attention.

Gibbs wanted to see how the older sibling acted when asked to be separated from his sister. Gibbs didn't think these kids were involved in the death of their victim, but he knew something was amiss. Hitsugaya and Ichigo acted too guarded and strange instances surrounded them. The young girl didn't act quite so guarded but she seemed to be aware of whatever secret they were hiding.

The two cars arrived at the NCIS building around the same time, Ziva had managed to get her car there slightly faster. The whole ride Karin was tense, the hollow didn't kill her but this woman's driving would.

The three found themselves in an interrogation room with Gibbs and Tony on the other side of the table.

Karin frowned and turned to her brother, "_Did we do something wrong?"_ she asked in Japanese.

"_No, we are somehow are related to their current case, I think," _her brother replied.

Toshiro sighed and explained, "_It's because I'm involved with them, so thus you two are now too."_

Tony looked at the injured girl, she looked innocent enough. She didn't look like she could possibly be involved in this but she did know the strange white haired kid.

"How do you know Toshiro Hitsugaya?" The boss asked, directed at Karin.

She stuttered and mulled over the English words. Her class wasn't this advanced yet and she understood very little, "I am sorry, I know little English. Ichi-nee or Toshiro can translate?"

"_How do you know Hitsugaya Toshiro-san?" _the blue eyed man said in perfect Japanese, with an American accent.

DiNozzo looked shocked, since when could Gibbs speak Japanese? Not only was the NCIS agent surprised but the three across the table were as well. The thought suddenly dawned on each of them, so this man could understand their conversations?

Karin thought a moment, when did she first meet the small captain? She didn't need to lie, it was a normal meeting. The saving her from a hollow part came later, and that wasn't _too _normal. "_I had dropped my soccer ball and Toshiro returned it to me. Then later he played for my team, and we totally destroyed those middle schoolers!" _Karin smiled at the memory, "_Without Toshiro we would have lost." _And she might have been squashed by a hollow, but Karin refrained from mentioning that small detail.

Gibbs looked towards the white haired boy, now apparently a soccer prodigy, "_What she said was true, but I have known Ichigo awhile longer," _added Hitsugaya.

DiNozzo, totally lost, sighed, "It's like I'm watching a foreign film without subtitles…"

"_How do you know Kurosaki Ichigo?" _asked Gibbs, staying in Japanese.

Toshiro thought it over. He couldn't say Ichigo was a substitute soul reaper who saved Rukia from execution, "_Work," _is what he said, the truth in a very simple answer.

Sensing that the boy had started to guard himself Gibbs backed away, "_Alright, we're done for now."_

…

"Gibbs! You're back!" Loud music pulsed from the forensic scientist's lab filling the hallway outside.

"Turn it down!"

The music turned down to only slight background noise, barely audible. 

"What do ya got?"

"Well, Ichigo Kurosaki and Karin Kurosaki came to DC today. Today! That would suck, ya know? First day you're here then BAM! Earthquake and injuries." Abby stopped her rambling as she noticed the seriousness on Gibbs face, "Anyway, they're both here legally. Karin has a twin sister and they live with their father in a small town called," momentarily forgetting Abby took a look at her computer screen, "_Karakura _Town. There's been a lot, and when I say a lot I mean a lot, of activity in that town. There's nothing specific but there's a ton of paranormal stuff and theories. Not to mention the earthquakes."

"Thanks, Abbs,"

"Gibbs! Is it true the brother has orange hair?"

Gibbs nodded slowly, "What is it, Abbs?"

"Japanese aren't usually born with that hair color," Abby stopped, "I'm just getting ahead of myself, probably has foreign blood," she stopped and shooed Gibbs out, "Go, go! You have a job to do!"

As the grey haired man left, the music turned up, loud, very loud, the way Abby liked it.

…

Toshiro, Ichigo, and Karin were standing by the desks of the NCIS agents. They were let out of the interrogation room but had nowhere to go.

"_You didn't have to come," _the captain said slowly.

_"Of course we did!" _Karin replied.

"_Now you have been dragged into this, and you have been injured."_

Karin brushed it off, _"These injuries? They're nothing! I've gotten worse playing soccer."_

"Did you know Gibbs can speak Japanese?" said DiNozzo, wondering what the Japanese kids were talking about.

"Would not surprise me," replied the Israeli.

"_Have you heard from Matsumoto?" _As Toshiro said this, Gibbs returned from Abby's lab.

"_We found her in Kyoto. She can't remember anything," _Ichigo replied quietly, but not quiet enough, as Gibbs had heard it.

"DiNozzo, McGee, you'll both take a kid home," Gibbs said, referring to the two boys.

"I've always wanted a kid; I'll name him Tony Jr."

"What about my sister?" Ichigo asked.

"She'll go with Abby for the night," Gibbs figured it would be better for the group to stay separated but also he wanted to give them decent living arrangements.

"Does Abby know Japanese?" Asked Ichigo, trying to make sure his sister was in good hands.

"A little," Gibbs lied.

…

DiNozzo took home the substitute soul reaper and McGee got the young captain. Abby took home a nervous Karin, who knew that this woman did not speak Japanese well.

"You want the couch?"

"Why would I want your couch?"

"No, I mean to sleep on," DiNozzo clarified, noticing the translation errors.

"Sure."

Ichigo didn't plan on sleeping. Him and Toshiro needed to talk and ever since the captain had gotten this new _gigai _his _reiatsu _had been continuously leaking out or building up. Luckily for Ichigo it happened to be leaking out so he could trace the captain. Ichigo left his human body. He watched as his arm gently fell off the couch and his face was void of emotion. Ichigo saw Tony's head poke around the corner of his apartment and look at his sleeping body, now without a soul. The NCIS agent quickly returned to his own room.

…

Karin Kurosaki sat in black, over sized, pajamas. It was a night shirt that was more like a dress, and pajama shorts that were more like pants. Abby had given her the bed or so she thought. Their conversations were in broken, mistranslated language and gestures. Abby had tried using _Google Translate_ but it only got right the very basics and Abby's pronunciation wasn't great. She tried though.

Abby was washing her clothes, which were slightly bloodied from the hollow attack. While she was doing so Karin took off the bandages that covered part of her face. She left the one on the back of her head, figuring it was more serious but thought _what could go wrong? _with the ones covering part of her face.

When Abby entered the bedroom she sighed, "You're supposed to leave the bandages on to stop infections!"

Karin only recognized _you, to, stop,_ but everything else was gibberish.

"I guess letting them air out a night won't hurt you…"

…

Both McGee and Toshiro were sleeping on the couches, except Toshiro wasn't actually sleeping. He could sense the approaching _reiatsu_ of the substitute soul reaper. The home of McGee was a decent sized place, there were a lot of computers and Toshiro thought he might have seen an old type writer. McGee was laying on his side in a not-so-deep sleep.

Toshiro felt a breeze brush against his neck and turned towards the window, "Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Toshiro-kun."

"_Why are you here?"_ The white haired captain spoke in Japanese, frankly he was tired of having to constantly translate and not recognize some words.

_"We need to talk,"_ Ichigo replied.

"_About what? Why couldn't this wait?"_

_"I need to know that Karin isn't in danger. I brought her along with me, I'm responsible," _His tone held guilt, but Toshiro knew that it wasn't Ichigo's fault.

"_I don't know," _Hitsugaya told the truth, he didn't know what was in store.

_"What's up with these guys?" _Ichigo asked, changing subject, and motioned to McGee, "_Why are they so interested?"_

Toshiro sighed, he knew that they looked and acted suspicious. If he were investigating he probably would do the same as the NCIS agents, "_We seem to be the only lead on a case they are working on. I was found injured at the scene of the crime and now you two show up."_

"What's he doing here?" Asked a groggy McGee.

The two soul reapers stopped, their minds registering what the NCIS agent had said. Slowly Toshiro spoke in English, "I'm here because your boss told you to house me," he said carefully.

McGee shook his head confused, "No, I meant the other one," he said looking straight at Ichigo Kurosaki.

…

Karin felt it. She always felt it. It was far but coming closer, another hollow. The young Kurosaki leaped from the gothic styled bed and ran to the window. She saw the glowing, yellow eyes of a beast in the distance.

Abby, hearing the footfall of the young girl knocked quietly on the door, "Hey you okay in there?"

When Abby heard no reply she cracked open the bedroom door. She saw Karin standing at the window, her body was tense.

"Hey, Karin-" Abby said approaching Karin.

And the she saw it. Abby saw the tortured, yellow eyes full of malice in the distance.

"What is _that?"_

"You can see it?" asked Karin in English, at least she could ask the important questions in the foreign language. Even if this was the only moment those words were important.


	9. Time to Explain

Ichigo, confused, pointed to himself, "You mean, you can see _me?" _

"You're right there, why wouldn't I be able to see you?"

Toshiro sighed, _well this is great, I've been trying to avoid telling them anything but now it seems that we have to._

At that moment the two soul reapers sensed it, the ominous, dark growing feeling of a hollow. The feeling was new to McGee, it was a terrifying aura that made him nervous. The dark feeling continued making the NCIS agent uncomfortable, _What's this feeling? _McGee thought.

"Things just keep getting better and better," Toshiro said aloud.

"Come on Toshiro, there's no one else to take care of it," Ichigo said ready to jump out the window.

"Hey! We're on the fourth floor! You'll seriously hurt yourself jumping from there! Wait, how did you even get inside? Don't tell me-"

"Through the window," said Kurosaki, very nonchalantly.

"Kurosaki, I don't know if you've noticed but I'm not necessarily in the best position to fight," Toshiro looked down at his body, his _gigai_. He'd much rather fight without the thing but if needed he'd fight in it. The real problem was the lack of his zanpakutō.

"Right," Ichigo said, remembering the young captain was stuck in his _gigai_ and without a weapon,_ "_You can explain things to the agent here, and I'll go take care of that hollow," Ichigo jumped from the window and left Toshiro to explain.

"He just jumped. From the fourth floor. Is he ok?!" McGee rushed to the window only to find the soul reaper not on the ground, but in the sky.

Toshiro, definitely not looking forward to explaining said, "You might want to sit down for this."

…

Karin couldn't stop the gothic woman from running outside. Abby was too curious to sit still or even to just stare at the strange being from afar. Karin tried to warn the scientist of danger, "Not good. Not good," Karin had repeated in English.

Abby noticed the girl was worried but her curiosity got the better of her. Abby had never seen such a creature, it didn't look real. It didn't look natural. Along the way Abby also noticed how familiar the girl seemed with the creature. Not this creature in particular, but how she was used to seeing such things, like they were natural, like it was a normal, an everyday sight. What the scientist glossed over was the apparent fear showing on Karin's face. Sure, the girl was worried, but who wouldn't be with seeing such an animal?

It happened very fast. The two girls found themselves in the street, in the middle of the night, being approached by the dark being. It snarled and bared long, sharp fangs. It's dark body leaning over the girls like a tower. It's glowing yellow eyes looked over the two with the strong spiritual pressure and ran it's long, slimy tongue over it's darkened teeth. The only thing the creature felt was a growing, unbearable hunger.

"_Getsuga… Tenshou_!" In a quick flash it was over.

The being disintegrated with a loud, deafening screech of terror and the only thing it felt then, pain.

"Why would you do that?" Abby said quietly, not understanding the gravity of the situation or the life threatening aspects.

"Karin?"

"Ichi-nee?"

The two siblings stared at each other, "_You attract trouble here,"_ her brother sighed jokingly in Japanese.

"_Yeah, no kidding."_

"What the heck is going on? Why is your brother here? What the heck is with the gigantic sword? And that kimono! Toshiro wore something like that when Ziva found him. Wait, don't tell me you're in a gang? No, no. More importantly what was that thing? Why did you have to kill it!"

Not understanding a single thing of what the scientist lady said Karin said, "_She can see them now. And you, I'm guessing."_

Ichigo, realizing he had to explain things, asked "Can we go inside? I'll explain things best I can."

…

"A soul reaper? Like a grim reaper?" After explaining the basics, Toshiro had stopped to take the American's questions.

"Kind of. We transport souls to the Soul Society and if they are on the earth too long they turn into hollows."

"And you're a leader?"

"A captain. I'm the captain of the tenth division."

"Why are you human then?" McGee inquired. If this kid was truly what he said why was he human at the moment?

"I'm in a _gigai_; it lets soul reapers appear human. It's easier to investigate certain things as a human. Though, I am stuck in this particular _gigai,_ an idiotic design flaw."

The human was taking things very well. Though Toshiro supposed his open mind could have increased his spiritual abilities but his sudden appearance and the Kurosaki's must have instigated McGee's new found abilities.

"What happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"How did you arrive in DC?"

Toshiro thought about it. He still couldn't remember the exact happenings but he did remember the mission details, "I still do not know," he lied. The NCIS agent didn't need to know more than what was necessary.

McGee could figure the white haired captain was hiding something but didn't go into it, "What about the other one? Ichigo?"

Toshiro let out a small chuckle, "His story is much more complicated. Essentially Kurosaki was a human that turned into a soul reaper, and is now an entity called a substitute soul reaper. He was sent to find me."

McGee let the information sink in, "What about his sister? The one who was injured? How did that happen to her?"

"Karin Kurosaki has strong spiritual abilities, like her brother had before he was turned into a soul reaper. She is able to see hollows, souls, and us soul reapers. Why she was injured was a hollow's doing. The sudden occurrences of strong spiritual pressure attracts the hollows, Ichigo Kurosaki left to dispose of one. That ominous feeling you probably felt? That was you sensing the hollow."

"So because all of you-" McGee paused, then added, "-us, and our strong spiritual abilities, the hollow things are now more attracted to this area? To us?"

"Yes," said the captain.

"If you're a soul reaper and Karin a human, how are you so close?"

The question caused Toshiro's thought process to momentarily stop, he thought about his answer carefully but went with a seemingly care free answer, "It's much like Ichigo Kurosaki's story, a long one."

Toshiro knew their meeting wasn't too long of a story and not as complicated as it seemed, but the answer he gave sounded right.

…

"Soul reaper huh? I assume what I just saw was _not_ a soul reaper?"

"No, that was a hollow."

"So that would mean it was a soul that was on earth too long?"

"Exactly."

Abby reviewed the information she just received. She has apparently gained strong spiritual abilities, hollows are bad, soul reapers are good and a lot like grim reapers, soul reapers wield swords with their own spirits, and Toshiro was a captain in the Soul Society while someone called Rukia turned Ichigo into a substitute soul reaper.

"I think I got it," said Abby.

"You're the second person tonight. That other agent McGee saw me in spirit form,"

Abby thought a moment, "He can see them too?! Well great minds think alike! Well I guess in this case see alike…wait that doesn't make sense… Hmm… well...when Toshiro was first in contact with his sword when he fainted and remembered a little, there was a bit of ice. Both McGee and I were there. I didn't think anything about it at the time. Then it happened a second time except it was only me there, in my lab. You think that could have anything to do with things?"

"His _reiatsu_…" Ichigo thought aloud, "Maybe both of you being exposed triggered the innate abilities to manifest?"

With that last thought, Ichigo noticed the sub rising and internally panicked, "I've got to get back, or that agent DiNozzo will find a body with no pulse…"

…

That day the group was gathered in Abby's lab. Karin, Toshiro, Ichigo, Abby and McGee stood around one of the evidence tables. Toshiro took his zanpakutō out of the evidence bag,

_It's about time, _Hyōrinmaru's voice echoed.

"What should we do?" asked Abby.

"About what?" Replied the captain.

"Should we tell Gibbs? And Ziva and DiNozzo?"

Toshiro thought about the question. There were advantages and disadvantages to both options. Abby and McGee were fairly open minded and could accept it, then again they could see it. The others couldn't. Well for all they knew they couldn't.

"Don't say anything for the time being, we don't know how they'll react," Toshiro finally responded.

"You think they can see them?" Questioned McGee.

"See who?" Said Gibbs as he entered the lab with Ziva and DiNozzo.

"Ah, uh, we were talking about the certain patterns in computer code! See?" Abby quickly pulled up a blue screen on her computer; random white letters started streaming across the computer, "So it would be a see what, rather than a who."

"We just wanted to see if these, uh, kids could see the patterns that we saw," added McGee.

"Tsk, McGeek, just 'cause they're Japanese doesn't mean that they can read your computer code," DiNozzo shook his head jokingly, "Stereotyping is very bad McGee, it hurts feelings."

McGee rolled his eyes and glanced at his boss seeing if he believed the story.

Gibb's showed no emotion but he knew it was a lie. The streaming computer code was evidence from their last case. Gibb's didn't bring it up, in a way he was curious about what the strange group could be hiding or even what was worth hiding from him.

Continuing on, needing to get farther in their current case, Gibbs asked "What do ya got Abbs?"

Abby smiled and turned to the evidence table and the group instantly noticed that the sword was missing.

"Abby-" Ziva started, but then she saw the previously amnesiac boy gripping the sword, "Hey! Abby you cannot just give a child a sword," Everyone's attention was on Toshiro, who did not want to put down his zanpakutō. Not only had he dragged the Kurosaki's into his mess, but he was absolutely defenseless and his zanpakutō was the only way to be of some use.

Knowing that the situation would only worsen Toshiro put his zanpakutō down onto the evidence table slowly, "When will my possessions be returned to me?"

A small, barely seen, smile crept on Gibb's face as he replied, "Once this case is solved."

…

**Author's Note:**

**_Warning: There will be slight HitsuKarin fluff throughout the rest of the story. Nothing that takes away from the plot or any filler stuff, and nothing serious. Just a warning though!_**

**_Are there any Bleach characters you guys would want me to include? Or any previous characters you'd want to see more of? (i.e. Rukia, Renji, Urahara)? Matsumoto will be back later, I promise! Eventually Rukia and Renji will be back. Would you guys prefer more or less of them? At the moment they (Rukia and Renji) aren't truly important to the plot._**

**_Thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favorites! _**


	10. Brief Thoughts

DiNozzo was stuck babysitting the three witnesses. Sure, they acted weird but it didn't seem like they were connected to the case. The white haired kid maybe, but from the looks of things it was turning out to be coincidence. Somehow this case only got more confusing along the way and DiNozzo didn't like that feeling.

Abby and McGee on the other hand quite enjoyed this case, well except for the brutal death of the officer. A strange ability had awoken in them opening their eyes to a whole new world. Of course both of them had questions still, like if these abilities were permanent or had side effects of any kind? The closest one to their situation was Karin Kurosaki but there was a strong language barrier.

Ziva was fascinated with these kids, or well teenagers. They all seemed to collaborate well and work effectively, even if it was in the worst interest of NCIS. Much like Gibbs, Ziva was aware that the foreign teens were hiding something. They were all guarded and seemed to depend on the white haired child, which was strange considering the orange haired teen was obviously older. Yet, the white haired child carried himself with superiority and the two siblings knew it and why he did so, but blatantly lacked any respect. Ziva also noted the battle readiness of them all. Karin looked more afraid, like she had seen battles but never fought them. Ichigo, her apparent defender and brother, was strong and capable. He looked as if he had fought and won many battles with a few losses in there. Lastly there was the leader like child. For some reason the child held a burden on his shoulders, what that burden was Ziva did not know. This child looked and carried himself as if he led a small army. Toshiro was like Ichigo, he had fought many battles, even more than Ichigo, but there was a devastating loss to accompany him. Not only that, but a sense of coldness emanated from the young child.

Gibb's thoughts were about the same as Ziva's. They were obviously well trained, the two boys were, but the girl had seen battles too. There were too many questions and not enough answers. The children had strange features, the white hair and turquoise with that height. The white haired boy was obviously older than he looked and more mature. Also Ichigo's hair. Japanese don't often have such a color. Though, Gibb's supposed the boy could have a mother of different ethnicity. What was most interesting was how now Abby and McGee were in all of this. How much did they know? What did they learn? Why them? And why hadn't they told their boss?

Ichigo, Toshiro, and Karin were casually chatting in Japanese as DiNozzo watched them. From the attack or 'accident' earlier the girl, Karin, looked better. Small bruises littered the side of her face and the little scrapes were starting to scab over. DiNozzo couldn't tell the state of the wound to the back of her head but it was still bandaged unlike the facial wounds. Suddenly the group stopped talking as they noticed something behind DiNozzo.

"What? Is there something on my face?" DiNozzo joked light heartily before turning behind him. As he looked he expected to see his boss, or _something _for that matter, but there was nothing. He sighed, "Weird bunch of kids."

Toshiro watched as the Hell butterfly fluttered past DiNozzo and to him. The message was from Rukia, "Toshiro, Matsumoto is having trouble remembering, we need to know how you were able to remember." The black butterfly floated in place waiting for the young captain's response.

Toshiro thought a moment. How was he able to remember? In fact he still couldn't remember everything that happened to him. Last thing he remembered was…a soccer game? No, he was walking with Karin after the soccer game. Right. Thinking back to his time in NCIS care he thought back on what caused him to remember. Same bits were natural and almost reactionary. Some bits were triggered by recognition or association. The most of it seemed to be due to his zanpakutō, Hyōrinmaru. Without Hyōrinmaru, Hitsugaya realized, that he wouldn't remember. Without the guidance of Hyōrinmaru he'd be confused and memory less still.

Toshiro spoke in Japanese to the Hell butterfly quietly, hoping the NCIS agent wouldn't hear him, "_I was able to regain most my memory with the help of Hyōrinmaru,"_ Toshiro stopped his message there as Gibb's and the remaining team members walked black butterfly flitted away at Gibbs' entrance.

"What do we got?" Asked the boss, referring to the case of the murdered officer.

"Petty Officer Mina Florez, age 36, divorced and now single," recited DiNozzo jumping out of his chair to greet his boss.

"I took a look through her records and they were clean. The only thing was a domestic violence call from a neighbor who heard Petty Officer Florez arguing with her ex-husband."

"When did you have time to do that McSocial?"

McGee rolled his eyes acting like it didn't bother him. He knew DiNozzo was referring to him and the teens and their suspicious behavior in Abby's lab. If it had been Tony in McGee's place, McGee knew he'd be suspicious of such behavior. He sighed nervously and glanced at the Japanese group.

"It looks as if she was mauled by an animal," Ziva said as the crime scene pictures filtered onto the TV screen.

The NCIS team jumped as they heard a yelp from Karin Kurosaki. She had covered her eyes and turned away. What kind of person could do that to someone? How was there so much blood? Karin could feel the acidic feel of bile run up her throat. She fought it down but still couldn't get herself to turn around. The body was barely recognizable as human!

Ichigo was at his sisters side, _"Karin, you ok? Oi, Karin?"_

Toshiro narrowed his eyes and turned to Gibbs, "You could be more sensitive. Some of us aren't used to such things."

The crime scene photos were taken down and instead the officer's bank records were up.

"Sorry," McGee said, controlling the images on screen.

Ziva had a look of sympathy for the girl, whatever she'd seen before obviously didn't compare with their crime scene. In all honesty it was a horrific sight, even for the previous Mossad agent. DiNozzo had similar thoughts about the incident, and he had to photograph it. He grimaced and turned to watch the young girl trying to make out if she was alright or not.

Gibbs remained stoic but there was a small sliver of sympathy for the girl. He had learned a bit about the group from this though. The girl obviously was not exposed to such violence, Gibbs could tell by her reaction. He could tell more about the other two. They didn't flinch at this level of violence and gore; rather they were comfortable until the girl reacted. Ichigo had an immediate reaction to protect, while Toshiro calmly evaluated the situation and then acted level headedly.

Karin turned around slowly and smiled awkwardly, looking up at her brother, _"I'm fine now, Ichi-nee. Just a bit shocked was all!"_

Both Ichigo and Hitsugaya looked at her skeptically before returning to the case information, Ichigo slightly reluctant to do so.

They mainly talked about the normal bank records of the woman, who seemed to live a normal life from what Ichigo listened to. The team moved on and the boss, Gibbs, gave an order to find the ex-husband. A picture of the ex-husband appeared on the TV screen, he looked menacing. The man had beady dark eyes and a pointed face. In the picture his lips were pressed into a thin line and angered wrinkles covered his face. He had thick, greasy, black hair that fell just above his ears. His appearance made everyone wonder who could fall in love with such a man?

His bank records were not as normal. It seemed as if he wasn't living. Of course there was the option of cash, but who would have that much cash? DiNozzo noted that the ex-husband could be a drug dealer or at least into some real shady stuff. The team seemed to agree with this at least.

There was a sudden commotion interrupting Ziva as she was about to speak. Yelling could be heard from outside and a bunch of security scurried down to just outside the NCIS headquarters. There were a couple of shouts and then it all stopped.

"What on earth was that?" Questioned DiNozzo. The whole team looked confused, and Gibbs was even sparked with curiosity. Both Toshiro and Ichigo got a slight sinking feeling in their stomachs, they had a good idea of what was about to happen, another soul reaper.

Minutes later security carried a lanky man in a green and white hat out of the elevator, one burly security officer said, "Says he knows a certain witness named-"

"Toshiro Hitsugaya~" said Kisuke Urahara.


	11. Chocolate

From the NCIS team there was a shock. It wasn't a large shock by any means, considering the mysteries and strange events of this case. It was more of a shock to Karin, Ichigo, and Toshiro.

"Urahara?" Hitsugaya said levelly, slightly curious as to why the man was in America, and why he was trying to sneak in a government building. Toshiro assumed that it was because he and the Kurosaki's were here but he couldn't be sure. The man had a strange way of doing things and his motives were never clear. Not to mention Urahara always had a habit of putting himself in the center of events.

Before Toshiro could say anything else aloud, or think about, Ichigo interrupted, _"Why the hell are you here?" _He said in Japanese.

Karin frowned, "_Uh, didn't Rukia mention going commercially or something? You know to-" _Karin didn't say _suspicious, _she knew at least one of the agents could speak Japanese and could understand what they were saying. She realized that leaving it off the way she did leave some general suspicion. Karin sighed, but thought the question worth it, or at least the answer would be of some worth. At least it would give her brother a little time to think and cool off.

"_She did, to you. She might have mentioned something like that to me… Well I came commercially by commercially getting myself caught, I can't just appear here can I?" _Urahara smiled and cocked his head to the side, "_Appearing randomly in the building would be worse right? So I officially got caught~"_

Toshiro rolled his eyes, "_I don't think you understand the term 'commercially,' or understand the term 'suspisious.'" _

"Boss?" McGee asked, curious as to what they could be saying but to also inquire of the strange man. McGee was curious as to what this man meant to the group, and whether or not he knew about soul reapers and that kind of stuff.

Gibbs turned to speak to the guards holding Kisuke Urahara, "Let him go, he's harmless."

The taller guard frowned, with confusion hinted in his brown eyes, "How is this man harmless? He managed to get _this _far in base without a trace?"

Urahara put on a fake pouting face, "I only wanted to see my favorite little captain!~"

Toshiro rolled his eyes again, he felt nothing good would come of Urahara's visit. He watched as the other guard let Urahara go as the still reluctant one slightly lightened his grip.

Gibbs knew the man's coming was unusual, he did have to admit the man had skill getting this far into the naval base without detection until recently, but Gibb's had a feeling that the man didn't want to be detected until then. He could have probably gotten into the building unnoticed, but he _wanted _to be found. The man, who wore green Japanese style clothes with traditional wooden sandals and a white and green striped hat, wasn't here to cause trouble or to harm anyone. It was more like he needed to see or communicate to one of the three witnesses NCIS had in its care. Or there was the possibility that the man just wanted to place himself in whatever situation these kids were involved in. He most likely had business with one of them.

What troubled Gibbs most was the conversation of the Japanese group that happened after the man arrived. The three obviously knew the man, and weren't too thrilled that he had come. The young girl mentioned coming commercially, and which apparently this man had not, yet the man _thought_ he did, Gibbs cracked a miniscule smile at this. She also bit off her sentence too soon, not finishing her statement. She was aware that Gibb's was listening. The newcomer had called the white haired kid, 'his favorite _captain,' _and seemed to address him with a sort of importance. Yet it was a _kid _he was talking to. Was he a sort of royalty? The white haired kid acted military like, which led to the possibility of a child soldier or gang involvement. If anything, this encounter only added more questions surrounding Karin, Ichigo, and Toshiro.

Finally the two guards left Urahara, the skeptical one looking over his shoulder as he left. Urahara smiled as he felt the grip on his arm release, he was free.

"Who are you?" Asked Ziva David, asking what the whole team was thinking.

"Kisuke Urahara, and who might you be?" He said with a wide grin.

"Agent David," she replied, "The two back there are agents DiNozzo and McGee."

Tony waved when he heard his name and McGee slightly nodded. Noticing McGee, Urahara narrowed his eyes in curiosity. Why did this human have a strong spiritual pressure? By far it did not compare to Karin Kurosaki's, or Ichigo's, but it was strong enough to be noticed.

"What is your relationship with these kids?" said Gibbs, who had not yet introduced himself.

"I'm Toshiro Hitsugaya's guardian!" Toshiro blanched, not the response the young captain was thinking of.

Not only was Toshiro shocked, but the NCIS team as well. The man in front of them seemed irresponsible and didn't seem like the type to be taking care of children.

Ichigo Kurosaki chuckled before glancing at the still in shock captain, he wondered how this would all go over.

_"Toshiro?" _Karin said quietly as she tapped his shoulder.

Urahara made a _tsk _noise and pulled out a small, colorfully wrapped, package. The paper surrounding it was a reflective gold with tiny Japanese characters etched on the sides. A red ribbon was tied around the box with a petite bow on top. Kisuke pulled one end of the ribbon and the bow fell, slowly falling onto the ground. The agents watched him carefully, wondering what could be inside the box and who it was intended for.

Urahara gave the small box to Karin Kurosaki who opened it in slow anticipation, "_To help you understand the gravities of the situation~" _ said Urahara happily.

What Karin saw made her face scrunch with confusion, "_Chocolate?" _

The square package had four chocolates delicately decorated, in their own compartments. There was red tissue paper surrounding the desserts, framing the little candies. Karin didn't know how this would help her understand the 'gravities' of the situation, or for any matter, how it would help at all. Sure, chocolate is delicious, but why now? Why only her?

"_Eat, eat!_" The giver said enthusiastically in Japanese.

Karin hesitantly took a square piece of dark chocolate, it was lightly drizzled with lines of white chocolate.

_"Oi," _said Toshiro, not sure what Kisuke was thinking. This was strange behavior from Urahara, but what wasn't strange? Toshiro didn't know what to think.

"You know, I should have some to make sure they're safe," DiNozzo said jokingly, eying the sweets.

Urahara smiled and gestured to the box in Karin's hands, "Take as much as you want, agent-_chan_~"

"Well, if I must-" DiNozzo reached for a chocolate but Ziva swatted his hand down, "Tony."

"He offered, Ziva. I can't refuse such kindness," DiNozzo smirked and looked to Urahara who was enjoying the agent's interactions and the whole situation in general.

"I insist!" Urahara added to the conversation, motioning again towards the golden wrapped box. Karin, who deemed the chocolate harmless if Urahara was offering it to an agent, dropped the chocolate into her mouth. After Karin had swallowed DiNozzo took a circular piece of chocolate and did the same.

"Wow, this is good! Like _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory_, good!" The agent exclaimed.

"Can I have some?" Asked McGee, curious as to the taste of the chocolate.

Urahara grabbed the chocolate from Karin and hid it somewhere in his clothes, "None for you, other agent-_chan_," DiNozzo looked towards McGee with an amused look and shrugged.

Karin gasped, and immediately covered her mouth. The room seemed to look to her, "_Karin?" _Ichigo asked, wondering what Urahara have done.

Urahara smiled and put a finger to his chin, muttering quietly, "I didn't think it would take effect so soon! Hmm. . . This is wonderful~"

Karin looked to Urahara, "What on earth did you give me?" She asked shocked, in perfect English.

DiNozzo blanched, whatever the girl had eaten he surely had too. Ziva snickered beside DiNozzo, amused momentarily.

Everyone in the room was looking at Karin, who now suddenly knew English.

"It's a new product~ You can't expect all soul reapers to know every language."

Everyone in the room who knew of the existence of soul reapers paled at Urahara's words, and that wasn't because of the 'new product,' part.

"Soul Reapers?" said the strangely quiet Gibbs.

…

**Author's Note:**

_I don't know if a 'language converter/translator' of any sorts existed in the series or not, so I kinda made one up. Karin can't stay ignorant forever! Since this takes place before the time skip that would make Karin about 11 or 12, meaning she wouldn't be fluent in English. I tried to stay true to that but I felt like things might flow easier if she knew English, not to mention a slight twist, DiNozzo also ate the chocolate! I meant to post this chapter earlier but alas, that thing called 'school' got in the way. Thanks for continual support, views, reviews, and alerts! _


	12. Candy and a Drink

Kisuke Urahara stood quietly for a moment, not thinking too deeply though. Judging by the confused and curious looks of half the American's he guessed Toshiro and Ichigo hadn't told everyone of the lovely existence of soul reapers.

"Did I say something wrong?" Urahara asked innocently, "I'm a bit rusty on my English but I'm pretty sure what I said would make some sense in English~"

Toshiro rolled his eyes, whatever Urahara was concocting would only temporarily get them out of hot water. If it even _worked. _

McGee looked at the group, wondering what on earth their plan was, or if they even had one. Sure a translation error was believable, but what about Karin suddenly able to speak and understand English? How does candy even work as a translator?

DiNozzo was freaked out, to say the least. He had eaten some candy that had strange properties with strange side effects, like understanding a foreign language. Wait, what if he could only speak Japanese now? Or since it was a different candy it translated some other language?

"You said _shinigami, _except a rough English translation," Gibbs replied to Urahara.

"Hmm… definitely not what I wanted to say. . . I meant to say soul _keepers. _It's what I like to call my dear children~" Kisuke smiled wide and attempted to hug his 'soul keeper' Toshiro. Toshiro, knowing it was probably the only way to save their asses, let the 'fatherly' Urahara hug him. Just because Toshiro let Kisuke hug him, didn't mean he had to hug back. Urahara on the other hand was enjoying the small form of annoyance to the captain.

"I don't think you were just referring to your 'child,'" Ziva said, unbelieving.

"I am a _very _good friend of their father and those two sometimes work for me!" Urahara replied happily, on the spot. Every word he said sounded honest and believable. Both Ichigo and Karin grimaced at his words. They only hoped they didn't have to do any of the 'work' here.

Karin was amazed though, through all the confusion and lies. Not that Urahara was a fantastic liar but rather her suddenly ability to understand. Every word of English registered and translated, making every conversation make sense. She didn't have to ask her brother what they said or have Ichigo translate for her, not that she wanted to talk then and there. She'd like to stay out of that lying game.

Toshiro was only annoyed. At his lack of ability, sure he could still use Kido and flash step in this _gigai _but his _reiatsu _was unstable in this particular 'new product' of Kisuke's. What Toshiro needed was to resolve everything quickly and quietly. The quietly part was not going so well.

"Soul keeper? What the heck is that?" Asked DiNozzo, curious about what he could mean, and also testing to see if he could still speak English, or speak at all.

Urahara's smile faltered ever so slightly, "It's a thing we like to call our _very _close friends and family," taking on his fake pouting face Urahara continued, "I guess it doesn't translate well into your language."

"What about that candy thing?" DiNozzo asked, still wondering about the side effects of the chocolate, "Well it tastes better than a fish in my ear."

"What are you talking about Tony?" Ziva asked, not understanding the reference.

"The Babel Fish? A universal translator? From _The_ _Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy?" _

"Why is there a hitchhiking guide for the galaxy?"

"Never mind. Not about the chocolate though," DiNozzo finished.

"That's quite a mystery isn't it?"

. . .

Rangiku Matsumoto was over joyed about being out of the stuffy _gigai. _Rangiku Matsumoto was also over joyed about finally being able to remember who she was, which called for a drink of course! The orange haired lieutenant was trying to sneak from the medical division room she was in search for the perfect drink when she ran into Renji Abarai and Rukia Kuchiki.

"Matsumoto!"

With her back to the two, the lieutenant turned around slowly with a big grin, "Hi guys!"

"You should be resting, we don't know the effects of what the _gigai _did yet," said Renji, worried for the lieutenant.

"Well you know, I thought I'd have a recovery drink! Would you like to join me?"

"No!" Both soul reapers replied simultaneously.

Sighing Rangiku pushed out her lower lip and gave them her biggest puppy dog eyes, "Come on! Just one? I'm sure it won't hurt!"

"No."

Something sparked inside Matsumoto as the sudden memory of her captain came to mind, "Where's Hitsugaya-_taichou_? I'm sure we were together before. . ."

Renji tensed but Rukia remained calm and spoke, "He ended up in America."

"America?! How the hell did he get there? We were together in Karakura Town!"

"Matsumoto, we found you in Kyoto," said Rukia as calmly as possible.

Matsumoto scratched her head, her expression a mix of curiosity and shock. When did she get to Kyoto? How did she even get to Kyoto? She remembered going to Urahara's, which that 'ol bastard gave them these defective _gigai, _but that was the plan. She also remembered watching the soccer match when Hitsugaya-_taichou _played for Karin Kurosaki's team.

"Matsumoto, we were hoping you could answer these questions," said Rukia, she and Renji were temporarily in charge of the matter.

"I can't give you the mission details, but all I can tell you is that Hitsugaya-_taichou _and I were to investigate the emergence of a black market and that's why we went to Urahara's." Matsumoto cursed silently, so there _were _black market goods at Urahara's, and she and Hitsugaya-_taichou _had bought and used them. If black market goods were at Urahara's shop then supposedly they should be at other soul reaper shops across Japan.

Rukia was curious, sure there'd been talks about underground goods but not specifically about a black market. In the _Seireitei, _or in the living world, soul reaper black markets were rare, occasionally one might pop up but subside quickly.

"You said Hitsugaya-_taichou _was in America, how'd he get there? And why is he still in that _gigai? _Wait, did he lose his memory too! Why isn't he here?" Matsumoto was worried for her little captain but she also knew Toshiro could take care of himself.

"Hitsugaya had lost his memory, but was regained before you regained yours. Ichigo Kurosaki and Karin Kurosaki have gone to America to get him, but it seems a government agency has him as a suspect in a murder investigation," Rukia reported.

"Ok, ok. So he's fine? Great! I hope everything is going alright there!"

"Matsumoto, do you remember anything about why you and Hitsugaya might have lost your memories?" Renji interjected.

"Hmm... I remember being in _Karakura_ Town, I remember Urahara's visit and the soccer game. After that Toshiro-_taichou _talked with Karin for a bit. Our investigation had just started but we had a decent lead, but I can't seem to remember it? I remember Toshiro-_taichou _coming back and we were suddenly battle ready but we couldn't escape the _gigais," _Matsumoto chuckled, "Toshiro-_taichou _was so angry at Urahara, I've never seen him angrier than that!"

"That's all you remember?" Renji asked.

"Yup," Rangiku replied turning away to try to get that drink again.

"Matsumoto."

"Heh, yeah?"

"Your room is the other way," Rukia said, gesturing down the hall.

"Right…"

. . .

After the candy conversation went cold, they were standing in silence. McGee had been quiet through the whole thing, not sure whether he should take the side of the soul reapers or of his boss. He should support his boss and DiNozzo right? But soul reapers were on a different scale, they were other worldly. McGee knew that Ziva and DiNozzo would be skeptical of 'soul reapers' and with Gibbs McGee just didn't know. Him and Abby took everything well, but him and Abby were more open minded. Maybe DiNozzo would handle the concept, maybe.

DiNozzo shook his head, there was no way the geezer didn't know what would happen. He _offered _the candy to Karin. At he knew he could speak English, he just needed to see if he could understand a foreign language now.

"I've always been able to speak English, I just pretended to not understand," Karin suddenly said.

Urahara grinned, he knew she would speak up.

"I only started to speak because Urahara-_san _came," Karin spoke with confidence. She would try to keep the secret, she didn't want to be the reason why everyone found out.

"Why would you pretend?" DiNozzo asked skeptically.

"Do you know how weird it is here? Not to mention you've got a good friend of mine trapped here. Then when Urahara-_san _came I knew I couldn't keep it up. Do you know how hard it is to be practically silent for that long?" Karin sighed and hoped she sounded convincing enough.

Though the NCIS team didn't really trust this answer, they accepted it. Candy that can act as a universal translator seemed impossible.

"You can have Abby check the candy out," Karin said. The young Kurosaki didn't know if there was anything in the candy or not, or even if whatever made it work would show on any of the tests, but since Abby knew the secret she hoped the goth wouldn't reveal anything.

. . .

There was silence. She liked silence. The woman held a dark blade laced with a divine silver, her _zanpakutō. _Her eyes were closed but she was still awake, she enjoyed the serene darkness inside her mind. Then there was noise. The loud chatter of three men in which she recognized. She sensed them approach and stand in front of her, their chatter subsiding significantly.

"We delivered the goods," said a higher-pitched male voice, whose enthusiasm shone through.

"Good," she grumbled.

"Boss?" said a different voice of the three, a worried, weak, voice.

"What?" The woman replied irritably, sensing the shift from one foot to another that the man made.

"The white haired kid? Uh, he was seen in America. . .The DC area?" He said weakly.

"WHAT?" The woman's eyes burst open, revealing piercing emerald eyes.

Two of the three men winced and leaned back. The voice to which the higher pitch belonged to stayed still.

"Does he remember anything?" She hissed, annoyed.

"Uh, we don't know," reported the same weak voice.

"Well. FIND OUT THEN." She replied angrily.

The woman watched as her three useless men walked out, and with that she closed her eyes and tried to forget about the annoying white haired captain.


	13. Business

After the strange situation had been explained to one Abby Sciuto she knew what she had to do, investigate the hell out of the chocolate. Now she knew she would hide anything she did find to help with the soul reaper situation, but a mythical universal translator was too good of a chance to not research further.

"Sure thing Gibbs! I'll get right on it!" Said Abby cheerfully and she was handed the box of chocolate. Chocolate was a simple yet delightful way to learn every language in existence, 'cause who doesn't love chocolate?

Now Gibbs didn't believe the story of simply not using English, in the case of Karin. It was sure plausible considering the language barriers and stressful situations, but why suddenly speak? If this was true, why did she choose to speak English in the presence of Kisuke Urahara and not when it was most needed? Yet, if her story was a lie then how did she suddenly learn English? All Gibbs could conclude was that with the arrival of one Kisuke Urahara things got a lot more complicated.

. . .

"Ok, into the interrogation room," said DiNozzo, ushering Urahara and company into the small room.

Karin snorted, "You think we're all going to fit in there?" She said, skeptically looking the small interrogation room over. There was one metal table with four chairs surrounding it, definitely not enough for all. Karin did notice the mirror on the back wall, she assumed it was that one way glass and the rest of DiNozzo's team was behind it. Including the blue eyed boss, who was practically unreadable and knew how to speak fluent Japanese.

Toshiro was about to enter, ready to get this over with, when Kisuke Urahara jumped in front of him, shoving him to the side. Ichigo and Karin both held in laughter as Toshiro scowled at his supposedly 'parental guardian.'

Urahara sat pleasantly down in one of the chairs, "Dibs on a seat!" He grinned and pulled the other chair very close to him, "This is for you Toshiro-_chan!" _

Toshiro continued to scowl as Urahara patted the seat next to him, looking as caring and loving as possible.

DiNozzo patted Toshiro's back, "Go on kid," he chuckled.

"I'm not a kid!"

Moments later, after a resistant Toshiro entered, the four were as comfortable as they were going to get. Urahara sat with Toshiro uncomfortably close as Karin and Ichigo hung to the back wall.

"Ok," DiNozzo started, glancing back at the one way glass, "Starting from the beginning, where are you from?"

"_Karakura_ Town," said Ichigo and Karin almost simultaneously.

"_Junrinan_, as I said before," said Toshiro, slowly trying to inch away from Urahara and his 'fatherly' aura.

"Hmm, I'm not from _Junrinan_, but I'm not from _Karakura _Town either," said Urahara.

"Where are you from then?" Asked DiNozzo, still trying to get the answer.

"I live in _Karakura _Town," Kisuke said finally.

"That was my question,"

"No, Mr. DiNozzo-_chan, _it was where I was from not where I lived."

Toshiro rolled his eyes; he could tell Urahara was going to make this harder than it actually was.

Sighing DiNozzo wondered if this man was sane, "If your Toshiro's guardian then why do you two live separately?"

"He took your question literally like I almost did; you're a tricky one DiNozzo_-chan! _That's where the boy was born and raised until I became his guardian," Kisuke said, his smile brightening at each word. Even if the situation could potentially reveal the existence of soul reapers, he could still enjoy it.

. . .

Abby stared at her findings. This wasn't possible, why was this possible?! Frowning she took a large, overdue, sip of her caff-pow and continued to work. When the results came back again she was even more dissatisfied.

The chocolate was chocolate, and nothing more than that.

. . .

Matsumoto had finally gotten to her much earned drink when her two favorite people showed up. Her cheeks were flushed and her head tilted slightly to the side, she smiled, "Rukia! Renji! My two favorite people in the world!" She slurred, not sure why exactly she was so happy to see them.

Renji sighed, how were they supposed to send out Matsumoto if she was this drunk? Renji shook his head slowly, barely noticeable.

Seeming to have read his mind Rukia spoke, "They've sent her out drunk before."

"Only with Hitsugaya-_taichou," _replied Renji skeptically. Hitsugaya had at least some control over his lieutenant.

"We're supposed to accompany her. We will make sure she gets to Hitsugaya-_taichou _safely."

"Hey guys? Where exactly am I going?" Matsumoto interrupted.

"Back to your captain."

. . .

She hadn't moved, nor did she want to. Laying against the cold, damp wall one hand clung to her _zanpakutō _while the other rested comfortably on her stomach. How she loved the sweet darkness that took over her sight, and how she loved the sweet silence of being left utterly alone. About when sleep had finally found her, three bumbling idiots tumbled into the cave she was resting in.

"And?" She sighed, not bothering to open her eyes.

"From what we could gather, um, it seems like he can remember most everything," said a quiet voice, wavering and fearful that he may displease the lounging women in front of him.

"Most everything?" She growled in response, cracking open her emerald eyes to glare at the idiot in front of her.

"He hasn't remembered us, or you, those parts are still gone but he does remember his investigation and the lead. Good thing he's still in one of the _gigai _that you designed," said a different voice, more confident and willing to please her.

She looked over the three men, or should she say boys, in front of her. They all had similar facial structures, obvious that they were all brothers. There was the youngest brother, unsure of everything he did, always in constant doubt. For some reason he always had a latent fear of disapproval or abandonment. Then there was the middle child, the one who would die for her, the one always seeking approval or praise. She hated these two most of all. The eldest child interested her. He was quiet and elusive, very impressive in battle. Whatever job assigned was done quickly and efficiently. She was most glad that he never spoke, silence was his best quality.

"Go, deal with the problem. I don't want to deal with this anymore. Get it done, and dispose of the _gigai. _We don't want to leave any evidence of our business behind."

. . .

**Author's Note:**

_Sorry for the short chapter! Lately school has been hectic with the start of debate season. I'm hoping to continue with my current update speed (about once a week or every 9 or so days) though the chapters may be shorter. Thanks for continual support!_


	14. Brothers

"Obviously this isn't working," DiNozzo sighed behind the two way glass. The group was secretive and right now seemed to turn to Kisuke for answers, or the small white haired kid. Toshiro and Kisuke didn't act like father and son, or even their story of parental guardianship.

"Yes, Tony. That was the plan," Ziva said, knowledge behind her words. Gibbs had not told Tony of their plan so to make DiNozzo appear normal, so the group would not know of an underlying agenda.

"What plan? You know, the more the merrier."

"Tony, you inadvertently ruined the plan by coming in here in the middle of the interrogation," replied Ziva, slightly annoyed.

"What plan?"

"In seeing how they act together in response to questions, then separately," McGee explained, hoping that the soul reapers could get their stories straight.

What the team members hadn't noticed was Gibbs was no longer in the room but removing the soul reapers, plus Karin, out of the room. When Ichigo, the last of the group, tried to exit Gibbs held him back.

"You'll stay in here."

"What's going?" asked Kisuke, a mock sense of alarm in his voice. Kisuke knew the NCIS team was going to separate them as soon as DiNozzo-_chan _had left the room. He obviously wasn't clued in on the scheme at hand. Well, it had made things more believable.

"We're going to do separate interrogations," Gibbs said flatly, motioning for Urahara into the next interrogation room, right next to Ichigo's room.

"Why thank you, leader-_chan!"_ said Kisuke happily, entering his designated room. Gibbs frowned at the title given to him, but chose to leave the subject alone. This man didn't take things seriously, and was probably trying to get something out of him. Gibbs stared into the room, watching as Urahara sat down with a grin. When he saw Urahara wave to him, Gibbs let the door shut.

Next Gibbs opened the last door for Toshiro, who studied the empty room quietly. Toshiro walked in and immediately sat down in the chair, waiting to see what Gibbs would do. Gibbs did a once over of the interrogation room and closed to door.

Karin hung along the back wall, curious to what would become of her. She didn't want to be interrogated; she and Ichi-nii hadn't truly gotten their cover stories entirely straight.

"Stay here," Gibbs said before walking back towards the first interrogation room.

DiNozzo was just about to go into a rant about how helpful he would have been in this so called plan when the door opened behind him, slamming into his back.

"Hey!" He yelped.

"DiNozzo," said Gibbs nonchalantly.

"Boss," DiNozzo replied emotionless, hoping a head slap wouldn't be added.

"I'll take Ichigo Kurosaki," said McGee, walking out and into the appropriate interrogation room. He found that Ichigo might be the easiest one to fake the interview with and when Gibbs had mentioned this plan it wasn't specific on who was interviewing who.

"I guess I will take Toshiro Hitsugaya," said Ziva, curious about the white haired boy.

"That leaves me with Urahara then!" said DiNozzo, his tone was mixed with both excitement and dread.

"No, you've got the Kurosaki girl."

"What? Come on bo-"

"DiNozzo," there was a warning tone in Gibb's voice, almost the tone for a head slap.

"Right boss, I'll get on it."

Gibb's was left with the strange Kisuke Urahara. From what little contact the two had, Gibbs could only tell that his whole demeanor was a charade. Something else was happening here, something that everyone knew about, and possibly two members of his own team.

. . .

The three brothers arrived in DC, not by any commercial means. They weren't planning on being caught or having to explain their presence. Taro, the eldest of the brothers, held a strange device in his hands. The small, metallic box had a dark green screen with moving black lines. A tracker of sorts. Their employer, who none of the siblings new by name, had created such a device to track any and all the _gigai _she had crafted.

Koji, the middle child, started rattling off about America, and American culture, in which his two brothers ignored. Koji hadn't truly noticed the lack of interest from his brothers, and even if he did notice the slight hints he chose to ignore them. His brothers were only people he had left, besides their employer. Their employer was a strange lady, never exactly giving a name for herself. She liked the silence so Koji didn't speak too much around her and made sure not to rattle off facts.

The last child, was Nao. Nao was the youngest and most timid. He was quiet like his eldest brother, Taro, but not for the same reasons. Taro chose silence, which also naturally accompanied his cold and detached attitude. Nao on the other hand was just too shy and hesitant, unsure of each action. Being in DC was starting to stress the poor boy out, luckily his fighting abilities made up for a lot.

In comparison Taro looked unrelated to his brothers by sheer appearance. His facial structure and build were similar but his coloring was off. His hair appeared black, but in the light looked more like a dark blue and his eyes like the color of the deep ocean plagued with a terrifying storm. Koji, the middle brother, had very light brown almost blond hair and had eyes like the calm sea. Nao had similar hair to Koji but his eyes were a beautiful, sun kissed hazel. In reality it was hard to tell these boys were related. Taro could see the resemblance easier in his two brothers compared to himself. Taro had always wondered if maybe he had a different father, but at the question their mother would always dodge it.

Abruptly Taro stopped mid step and turned to face the building in front of him, "We're here," he said emotionless, in Japanese.

Koji frowned and stared at the large building. It didn't look like a residential building, "Where exactly is here?" Replied the brother.

"W-what does that s-say?" asked the youngest nervously pointing to lettering in English.

"NCIS," said Taro with Koji sounding out the lettering behind him. Taro knew English and could speak it well, he just worried for his two idiot brothers. Koji had definitely been taught English but who knew if he actually paid attention and Nao had just started learning it.

"W-we can't get in t-there," whimpered Nao, who had seen all the security.

"Hey, we can see them but they can't see us," Koji winked and headed straight towards the government building. Taro only nodded in agreement and followed.

"This won't end well…" mumbled Nao, fearful of the adventure before them.

. . .

"How is this possible?!" Yelled Abby to no one in particular. She had redone the tests again, and again, and again. The same results each time, there was nothing strange about the chocolate. It was just chocolate.

"How is what possible?" asked DiNozzo as he and Karin walked into the lab. Abby's music was blaring throughout the room and could easily be heard down the hall, but so could Abby's scream of frustration. The goth turned down the music upon Karin and DiNozzo's entry and immediately approached Karin.

"Karin, Karin! You'll have to get that Urahara guy down here! I wanna ask him some questions about this chocolate!"

"Why? Was there something wrong with the chocolate?" DiNozzo asked hesitantly, not sure if he wanted to know the answer or not.

"Of course not silly! The chocolate is perfectly fine! But that's what I wanted to talk to Urahara about!"

As DiNozzo let out a sigh of relief, Abby took a large gulp of her Caff-Pow. Upon swallowing Abby looked towards the entrance of her lab and saw three boys enter, three boys of which she didn't recognize.

Choking on the drink Abby coughed and sputtered, "Who the heck are you?!" causing the attention of Karin and DiNozzo to shift to the lab entry.

"Y-you can s-see us?" said the shortest one, sounding like a nervous wreck.

The taller, darker one of the group pointed back outside the lab, "We're lost. Directions?"


	15. Meetings

"Directions? Directions! How did you even get down here?" Abby fretted, looking over the brothers. How did a rag-tag bunch of teenagers get into _her _lab, not to mention the building in general? It was supposed to be a secure building!

The boys, thinking back were completely confused on how they had actually gotten there. They had walked in the front doors, or what they assumed to be the front doors, and through a rectangular silver arch way that went crazy when Taro had went through it, but not at all when the other boys did. The only difference was the small tracker within the elder boy's grasp.

The device had led them to a metal door way, with buttons to each side of it. The boys didn't know what the contraption was, believe it or not.

"Is it broken?" Koji had asked.

"We're doomed! We're doomed! We're stuck here!" Cried the youngest brother.

"Wait," Taro said calmly, annoyed with his youngest brother.

"Three . . . two . . . one!" Yelled Koji, hoping something would happen. Frowning he repeated, "Three . . . two . . . one!" Again, nothing happened.

"What exactly are we waiting for?" Murmured Nao, doubtful of anything.

"This," said Taro, right as the elevator made a loud _ding!_

"Don't try to act cool, it just doesn't work," Taro retorted when Koji had entered the elevator. The middle brother stuck out his tongue and then proceeded to talk about the curious contraption they had stumbled into.

The brother's found themselves in a hallway, and aimed for the only entrance or exit in sight.

. . .

"Wait, did you say _see us?_" DiNozzo added, fully being able to see the group.

"You can see them?" Karin asked curiously.

"Yeah, duh. They're right there! Why wouldn't I be able to see them? It's not like they're some sort of _Invisible Man." _

"It must have been the chocolate," Karin muttered silently.

"What about the chocolate?" Asked a slightly worried DiNozzo.

"Nothing!"

There was a moment of awkward silence as no one knew what exactly was going on. Three unidentified teenagers stood in the doorway, soul reapers to what Abby could assume. They wore light gray robes lined with white, but the white was browned. Their clothes looked as if they hadn't been washed in ages. The boys themselves looked as if they hadn't eaten, ever. All three were skin and bones, too skinny to be healthy. There was a certain spark in their eyes though, like they had a duty. As if there was a reason for them to be here.

DiNozzo saw the same scrappy teenagers in front of him as Abby saw. They looked like they had come right off the streets. Their unusual clothes interested DiNozzo though; they were the same style of clothing as Toshiro was wearing when he was found. A kimono, except these boy's kimonos were gray and less formal looking. Each had a different colored sash on their bodies. The tallest had his strapped from shoulder to waist, and from what DiNozzo could assume there was a sword on this teenager's back. The two younger brothers' had theirs at their waist. These boys attire was strikingly similar to what Toshiro was found with.

Karin knew they were soul reapers, but never had she seen a soul reaper with a gray kimono. She could see the younger two boys swords at their hips, but the elder boy had his strapped to his back. The elder boy was different, he was cold and stoic. There was barely a hint of life in his eyes, yet there was the slow dying ember still embedded. The other boys still had some semblance of life left, the middle kid in particular.

"Are you soul reapers?" Karin blurted out, too curious to care.

The eldest snorted while the youngest panicked, "No! N-no, we uh came from the Soul Society!" Their master, employer, would not approve of soul reapers, she definitely wouldn't approve of them pretending to be ones.

"What do you mean, _soul reapers?" _said the still ignorant, DiNozzo.

. . .

"Leader-_chan!" _Smiled Kisuke Urahara, sitting across from the ever serious Gibbs, "For what do I owe the pleasure?"

"What are you doing here?" Gibbs said pointedly. The NCIS agent knew that this man's placement here wasn't accidental. There was some purpose for him being here. Kisuke Urahara had a reason for being here, that reason was Toshiro Hitsugaya.

"What do you mean?" Kisuke didn't falter, instead he enjoyed playing with agent Gibbs.

"You know what I mean," Gibbs knew he could act enraged, put on an act to get this man to talk, but such an act wouldn't get very far very fast. The most effective way was to stay calm and collective, try to get the carefree man to slip, even if it's just a single word. Kisuke Urahara acted as though he had no care in the world, but something was off.

"Of course! I'm here to pick up Toshiro-_chan, _who's in my care!" Urahara smiled, knowing that at any moment things were about to get more complicated.

. . .

"So, Toshiro, how old are you?"

Toshiro looked the Israeli agent over. Obviously she had seen her fair share of battles and wasn't from America. She sat comfortably across from him, her hands held together and a calm expression on her face. Toshiro knew that giving his actual age would be unbelievable, so he settled for something reasonable.

"Sixteen," he said.

Ziva scoffed, he looked like a middle school student, not a high school student, and sixteen was too generous. Yet, she chose to drop the argument. Ziva could see the cold, uninterested aura of the boy which seemed to hold a military esc vibe. Toshiro Hitsugaya was not simply 'a boy,' he was hiding something.

On a hunch, Ziva decided to test a certain theory. With that, Ziva reached across the table and attempted to punch the young white haired captain.

. . .

"What's your name?" asked agent McGee.

"Really?

"This is an interview."

"You mean interrogation?"

McGee sighed. He had to actually interview Ichigo, to lessen the suspicion. McGee was pretty sure Gibbs had a hunch about him and Abby's involvement.

"Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki," said the eldest Kurosaki.

"What are you doing in America?"

"Karin and I were taking a short vacation until she got hurt," Ichigo wasn't sure how to describe the hollow attack, in the terms of someone who has no idea of the existence. Luckily McGee knew enough to know to drop the line of questioning.

The whole session went similarly, easy to answer questions that didn't go into depth, Ichigo knew he was lucky. He just hoped everyone else could hold on.

. . .

Scowling Toshiro Hitsugaya caught the incoming punch, "Oi, what are you doing?"

Ziva sat back down quickly. The boy was strong for his age, too strong. She got a glimpse of his strength and reaction speed. Either the boy was specially trained in martial arts or it was some sort of military training.

Ziva knew she was wrong to throw the punch but it was the only effective way to get a quick answer. Boys like Toshiro weren't easy to crack, and she needed immediate proof.

Toshiro sighed; well he certainly wasn't going to take a punch the face. He knew the agent would be at fault if anything happened, and she had decent intentions.

"I've had thorough training in martial arts, and I know that you could get in serious trouble for attempting to punch me. Abuse of a witness."

"And what exactly are you witness to?"

"Nothing that I know of, but you seem to know something that I don't."

"Where did you receive your training?" asked Ziva.

"Urahara," was Toshiro's immediate response. He internally cursed himself, Urahara was not a great choice.

. . .

After a thorough explanation from Karin, DiNozzo was now keyed in on the secret, including Toshiro Hitsugaya's situation.

"So you don't do the _Dead Like Me _touch before death thing do you?" DiNozzo asked Karin.

"What? No no! I'm not a soul reaper! Ichi-_nii_ and Toshiro-_kun," _pausing a moment she added, "and Urahara," Kisuke was more of an afterthought, honestly it was hard to believe the old pervert could've been a soul reaper.

"Excuse me? Could you please direct us to Toshiro?" said one of the three brothers, the middle brother.

"Why?" asked Abby, defensive for her new found friend.

"We need to talk," said Taro levelly.

"I'll take you to him," said DiNozzo motioning for Karin to come with. DiNozzo was in charge of Karin so she had to come, but he wasn't going to take the boys to Toshiro. DiNozzo thought Gibbs needed to see these newcomers.

As soon as they left the lab the deafening music was cranked up again and Abby proceeded to work on the chocolate still, trying to figure out the secrets of it.

As DiNozzo, Karin, and the brothers stood in the elevator, DiNozzo tried to strike up conversation.

"What are your names?"

Taro pointed to himself, "Taro," he pointed to his brothers, "That's Koji, the idiot. And that's Nao, the wimp," Taro's tone was neutral, no joking or condescending hints to it. It confused both Karin and DiNozzo.

"What are you doing here?" Karin supplied.

"Looking for Toshiro," Piped the one dubbed Koji.

"So is everyone," DiNozzo added. Everyone who was involved with this investigation was centered on Toshiro Hitsugaya, just what had the captain gotten himself into? Well, the poor kid couldn't even remember that.

As soon as they got outside the interrogation room Taro was battle ready, his arm twitched nervously at his side ready to grab the hilt of his sword. The one called agent DiNozzo opened the door to the designated room.

"Boss," he called. Gibbs looked over only to see the point of a _katana. _The dark hair, dark eyed teen stood with his sword pointed at the one and only Gibbs.

DiNozzo hadn't even seen the kid move, yet there he was threatening Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

Urahara sighed and for the first time in his visit did his smile drop, "Why are you here?" the usually cheery man hissed.

"Who the hell are you?" said a very annoyed Gibbs.

. . .

"HITSUGAYA-_TAICHO!" _yelled a familiar orange haired female.

"Settle down Matsumoto!" Renji said, wondering how the women didn't have a hangover or something by now.

The group, Matsumoto, Renji, and Rukia, had just entered the interrogation room. Obviously none of them had paid attention to which one they entered.

"Uh guys," said a very confused agent Timothy McGee.

"Rukia? Renji?" said a surprised Ichigo Kurosaki.

Matsumoto frowned, "This is getting very confusing, very fast. I need a drink!"

. . .

**Author's Note:**

_I know this chapter was jumpy...maybe too jumpy...but there was certain aspects I wanted in this chapter. I wish I could've posted sooner but a lot happened this week! I lost my flash drive (which contained the whole story and my other one) and my car battery died, which made everything more complicated! The main plot has taken awhile to get into effect so I'm trying to hurry things along, probably going to fast, but in my next chapter my goal is to make it longer and possibly a bit slower. Thanks for the continual support!_


	16. Slight Conflict

Toshiro Hitsugaya, the intended target for two different groups, sat across from a singular Israeli agent. As soon as he sensed the spiritual pressures of three familiar soul reapers, he knew there was going to be trouble. Yet it didn't bother him as much as the second newly arrived spiritual pressures. There were three, vaguely familiar. One was strong, immeasurably so, almost matching that of a captain, though there was little to no blood lust. The other two pressures were fairly strong, on-par with an average soul reaper or possibly a lieutenant if the power was used right. There was a nagging feeling tugging at his memories, like something inside him was trying to unlock the hidden, forgotten, knowledge.

Ziva sighed, she could conclude that the boy had military training and was not fond of his so called parental guardian. Yet, the boy looked no older than a middle school student, more like an elementary school student, if he was a student at all. He was educated, his English was near perfect. This kid had to have a great education, greater than the Japanese school systems for his presumed age.

That's when Ziva's thoughts were interrupted when there was a loud noise from the next room over, the sound of a struggle, and a very pissed off shout.

. . .

Urahara's eyes narrowed at the sight of the three boys, the same three boys who had knowingly sold him defective, or what he now assumed Black Market, goods. Kisuke found himself gripping a familiar weapon, knowing these boys weren't your average soul reapers.

"Who the hell are you?"

Taro kept his sword steady, the tip centimeters away from the Jethro Gibbs' neck. Taro frowned, confused at why he held his sword at an innocent, he was confused as to why his sword was about to cut the neck of a grouchy, elderly man and not the soul reaper captain Toshiro Hitsugaya.

Retracting the black hilted weapon, Taro bowed in apology, "Sorry, Geezer-_san, _but you are not the man I need to kill today," and with that Taro sheathed his weapon.

Tony had his gun out by now, pointing it at the teen who had pointed his sword at his boss. Tony regretted bringing the teens to Gibbs; he would definitely get a good head smack for this. Then, Tony felt the cold bite of sharp metal to his neck.

The other two brothers stood in awe at their elder sibling, each had a glorified respect for their elder brother, whether it was justifiable or not. They acted quickly though and by this point each had drawn their swords, the blades placed on opposite sides of Tony DiNozzo's neck. Nao put little strength behind his weapon while Koji put a little too much, drawing slight blood from the NCIS agent. The crimson ran in a light, unthreatening flow and wouldn't even leave a scar on the agent's neck.

Tony found this dangerous, too dangerous. His gun was pointed at what he could assume was the older brother while the two younger brothers had swords to his neck, one even drawing blood. That those teenagers, _kids_, could be so battle ready it scared the agent. What surprised him most was that Gibbs could also see these kids, and to what Tony could assume it was a rare thing, or at least that's what he got from Karin. He wasn't entirely paying attention, he was thinking more on the lines of Jennifer Love Hewitt in _The Ghost Whisperer, _and whether or not he'd have to do stuff like that, he assumed not.

Urahara acted on instinct, these teenagers were not to be messed with, especially in the case of normal humans, even if they could see the soul reapers. Kisuke had his z_anpakutō _drawn and immediately engaged the middle child.

His attack didn't go unnoticed as the eldest stepped in and in one swift movement blocked the soul reaper. The swords clashed at such a strength as to cause sparks.

"I do not want to kill you, sir, but if you are in the way it must be done," Taro said, slight remorse hinting his voice.

. . .

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Matsumoto frowned, "Aren't you glad to see me?"

"Who are they?"

Rukia, Renji, and Matsumoto looked at the agent with curiosity, "He can see us?" asked the orange haired lieutenant.

"Yes, and that agent can hear you too."

Matsumoto suddenly snapped her head to the side, "What's that spiritual pressure?" she murmured, vaguely recognizing danger.

"What spiritual pressure?" asked a confused Renji, unsure to what the lieutenant was talking about.

"No, no. I recognize it, it's not good. But what's not good about it? Gaaaahh!" Matsumoto scratched her head irritably, her instincts were telling her there was danger with this spiritual pressure but she couldn't associate it with anyone in particular.

"Matsumoto, I don't sense anything."

"I don't either," Ichigo said, agreeing with Rukia and Renji.

Matsumoto at this point was ravaging her brain for a memory, some sense of recognition to associate with the spiritual pressure she was sensing, yet there was nothing. She knew there was a reason that no one could sense _them. _There was something about_ them _that was different, something. Something. Something…She needed to find her captain.

. . .

"Let's all take a breather," said DiNozzo, slowly going to the ground and setting his gun down. Definitely not the best thing he could do but in the current stalemate it was the only thing he could think of.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs said, that certain annoyance laced through his voice.

Urahara reluctantly removed his weapon, agreeing with the agent, for the moment. The elder brother thought of it as a great idea and easily put his sword down, sheathed and away. His brothers had more of a problem.

"Taro," Nao said hesitantly, afraid of the consequence they could face.

"_She _won't be happy," said Koji, knowing their employer hated having loose ends. In this case meaning witnesses left behind.

Finally everyone had their weapons out of hand, but certainly still in reach and definitely still in mind.

"Who the hell are you?" Gibbs repeated rather annoyed. He had stayed calm during the situation but was rather pissed off at the sudden arrival of weapon wielding teens.

"Taro, Koji, and Nao," said DiNozzo pointing to each respectively at their names.

"DiNozzo?"

"Uh, we had a chat on the way here."

"Why?"

"Well the silence was a bit awkward-" DiNozzo tried to explain.

"Why are they here?" Gibbs elaborated, annoyed at his subordinate.

"To kill one Toshiro Hitsugaya," Taro blatantly said.

Tony immediately blanched, while Gibbs was thoroughly shocked. Now, Gibbs didn't let it show but these were very interesting teenagers. What surprised Gibbs most was not the battle ready, weapon wielding brotherhood but the immediate battle response from the usually care free Kisuke Urahara. What did this man know about these three teenagers and why would he be so eager to fight them, and why were they after Toshiro Hitsugaya's neck?

. . .

When Ziva had finally gotten her wits back together, trying to ignore the commotion in the other room, she faced the white haired captain. It wasn't that she was writing off the noise as unimportant, but she assumed it was handled as it quickly quieted down and she heard a very loud agent, DiNozzo.

What she wasn't expecting was a big breasted woman to burst through the interrogation room doors.

. . .

**Author's Note:**

_Sorry for a short chapter! (I had mentioned trying to make them longer...) Anyways that thing called school has gotten in the way, I'm having great success in debate but chemistry is killing me. I did find my flash drive though!_


	17. The Meeting (they didn't want to attend)

Renji and Rukia had made sure to leave before the situation had totally gotten out of hand. They weren't sure of what was to come, but this many soul reapers in one general area was asking for trouble. They had quickly made their escape while Matsumoto left to find her captain.

"Matsumoto?"

"HITSUGAYA-_TAICHOU!" _Matsumoto, upon seeing her dear captain, ran towards him. Ziva could only watch in astonishment as the orange headed woman grabbed Toshiro and hugged him tightly, his head pillowed in her breasts.

"Who might you be?" Ziva managed to say through her shock. This woman was older than the white haired boy obviously but their relationship was unclear. Yet, the orange haired woman addressed Toshiro with a title, but Ziva was unsure of the meaning of said title.

Toshiro pushed his lieutenant from him, freeing himself from the lack of air. He inhaled deeply, relinquishing the air he was momentarily deprived from. His face was a rosy red, but he immediately collected himself and turned to the Israeli agent in front of him.

"This is – "

"Lieutenant Matsumoto!" She said with a cute salute, and a wink.

Ziva noticed her attire was similar, if not the same, as the attire NCIS had found Toshiro Hitsugaya in. The woman in front of her leaned over the table and jutted her hand out for a hand shake; this woman did not know her situation. At all.

Ziva hesitantly shook the hand and with doing so noticed the long, ornate sword Matsumoto carried. The sword was also similar to Toshiro's. By design means it differed greatly, each had their own beautiful, ornate designs, but in length and type the swords were very similar.

Hitsugaya turned his head suddenly, noting the opening of the door. He saw the taller, brown haired agent poke his head in.

"Ziva, we need Tosh . . . – Who on earth is that?"

Matsumoto turned quickly towards DiNozzo, "I'm Matsumoto, and who might you be?"

Momentarily caught off guard, DiNozzo replied, "T-Tony DiNozzo. You can call me Tony."

"DiNozzo." Ziva warned.

Hitsugaya sighed, "I assume you wanted me?" Toshiro had a slight idea of what for. The sudden emergence of three new spiritual pressures bothered him, especially because there was a faint recognition tugging at his consciousness.

"Yeah, we're trying something new. I guess Miss Matsumoto could come too, she may be needed."

Matsumoto stiffened, "I'm not leaving my _taichou's _side, again," her voice was barely audible, but there was conviction laced through it.

Hitsugaya heard his lieutenant clearly.

. . .

Because of the magnitude of suspects at one time, and multiple stories and views, Gibbs thought he'd experiment with something new. He had told DiNozzo to gather McGee, Ziva, Ichigo, Hitsugaya, and Karin so they could all gather. Gibbs had negotiated with the one Leon Vance to get a large conference room. Not only was this a bad idea, and Gibbs knew it, but it was also potentially very dangerous. There was no worry; Gibbs had his best agents with him.

Gibbs observed Kisuke Urahara sitting at one end of the large, ovular table while the three brothers sat opposite. The brother by the name of Taro sat dead center, while his younger brothers sat to each side. They looked up to their brother, respected him with deep admiration. It was almost like they weren't even related, Taro was their leader who would command them to death but the two brothers would do it. They would die for their brother.

Gibbs didn't quite understand the dynamics of the relationship; the elder brother was silent and strong. Not the typical charismatic leader one would expect. The brothers seemed to have a business like relationship, rather than blood.

There was one thing Gibbs was not expecting, a big breasted, orange haired female who looked overjoyed to be here. Urahara, at his end of the table, choked out a laugh. The three boys at their end of the table stiffened and mentally added another person to their hit list.

When the boys saw Toshiro was when they leapt into action. There was flash of movement and Taro was no longer at the table. Taro was weaponless, having let the government agents take away his sword, but he still had his body. Taro was aiming for Toshiro, but what he didn't expect was the sword pricking his nose.

Matsumoto noticed the sudden movements of the boy, but found an absence at her waist. There was a moment of sheer panic, where was her sword? There was a thick uneasiness coating her stomach. She had messed up and lost her captain once, could she not protect him even now?

Toshiro stood in front of his lieutenant, her sword heavy in his hand. There was absence, his _Hyōrinmaru _would do the job better but he had to deal with what he had. Toshiro didn't expect the ambush when he walked in, in fact it was DiNozzo's negligence that allowed him the upper hand, the sword.

Taro put his rough, calloused, hands on the blade and shoved it aside pouncing on the white haired captain. Toshiro raised the blade, diagonal across his chest waiting for the attack. The attack never.

"NCIS! Hands in the air!" Yelled DiNozzo and Ziva, Gibbs had also drawn his weapon, aiming at the wild Taro.

Taro set his hands in the air, blood flying and dripping to the floor as the grab wound was rather deep.

"Matsumoto," said Toshiro, handing the sword back to his lieutenant. He noticed the shock and sadness in her eyes, something was definitely bothering her.

"Put your weapon down too," Gibbs said calmly.

Matsumoto grasped her sword, holding it close to her chest. She didn't want to give it up; no soul reaper would willingly abandon their _zanpakutō._ She looked to her captain, who only nodded as to follow the instructions.

Taro tore a large piece of his sleeve off and wrapped it around his hand, tying it off with his teeth. Sitting down between his brothers he crossed his arms, and stared blankly across the room like nothing had ever happened.

Matsumoto and Toshiro took the hint to sit, but handed the sword before sitting by Urahara. Urahara shot a grin to the captain and his lieutenant, "Making friends, are we?"

Toshiro rolled his eyes while Matsumoto stayed uncharacteristically silent.

Ichigo, Karin, and McGee finally arrived, arriving a bit late after having to retrieve Karin.

Both Kurosakis were intensely curious as to why the number of soul reapers increased, but didn't say a thing. They took seats next to each other and waited for whatever was to come.

"It's like a twisted version of _12 Angry Men,_ except there's actually women."

"How?" asked McGee, but silently regretted it after asking.

"In both instances we're trying to figure out what actually happened, and what it means."

There was a moment of silence as McGee took in what his fellow agent said, he didn't necessarily agree . . . but whatever fit Tony's logic.

Gibbs turned to the three boys at their end of the table, "Why do you want to kill Toshiro Hitsugaya?"


End file.
